Fairy Tail: The Void
by BecHaven
Summary: Lucy the amazing Stellar Mage been acting weird lately, well weirder then usual says Natsu. Can Lucy overcome the threats that now looms over her without being distracted by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer sleeping in her bed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Mission in the Sky**_

_"Tengoku!" yelled a small blonde child, no older than six._

_"Lucy..." boomed a large voice filled with kindness. A large mountainous formed stirred and moved as the little girl continued to run towards it. _

"_Tengoku! " yelled the girl again laughing, her little arms wide._

"_Little one…" boomed that same kind voice again._

Lucy opened her eyes groggily as the sunlight burst through the little gap of her bedroom window curtains, shining brightly upon her pale face. She yawned loudly and stretched out her arms, arching her back in the process.

"Man… what a weird dream…" she muttered to herself, her hazel-brown eyes looking towards the ceiling.

Suddenly she froze, her body fully aware of something snoring and stirring beside her under the covers.

Lucy threw back the covers and screamed at the form of Natsu, her nakama and partner, sleeping peacefully like a child with drool spilling from his mouth onto the mattress.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" screamed Lucy blushing heavily as she delivered a well-aimed kick to the dragon slayer's bare waist, sending him flying off the bed.

"Owwwww…." muttered a sleepy voice.

"Stupid idiot!" grumbled Lucy as she arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Morning Lucy!"

Lucy waved her hand and smiled as her rowdy "family" greeted her.

"Morning Lucy! The usual?" smiled Mirajane brightly as she polished a glass behind the bar she worked at.

"Yes please if you don't mind." Said Lucy as she slumped onto the stool, she hung her head back and yawned tiredly.

Across the guild room Juvia sat alone at one of the tables, her eyes never leaving the form of Gray.

"Oh Gray!" thought Juvia happily bringing her arms to her chest, her face going red. "How Juvia longs to declare her undying love for you!"

Suddenly Gray looked up from his drink and his eyes connected with Juvia's causing the poor water mage's heart rate to speed up.

Lucy took a sip of her drink that Mirajane had bought her and yawned again.

"Damn what's wrong with me today?" thought Lucy annoyed as she rubbed her eyes. She gave a hiss of annoyance as the guild doors slammed open loudly.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Natsu loudly as his exceed Partner Happy flew past his shoulder, heading in the direction of a certain sky dragon slayer and her female exceed partner.

"Oi! Flame for brains! Keep it down!" yelled Gray has he lifted his drink to take another sip.

"Oi pervert! Keep ya pants on!" retorted Natsu pointing at Gray who looked down and sprayed his drink from his mouth in shock.

The rest of the guild members began to laugh and cheer as the two mages broke into one of their fights.

"Snowman!"

"Flamehead!"

Lucy groan at the noise of her team mates and slumped her head on the bar, the tiredness became overwhelming and despite the noise level and flying chairs behind her, she closed her eyes and felt herself slipping.

"_Tengoku!" cried Lucy happily as a large light blue dragon turned its grand head towards her, it's light blue dragon scales sparkling like the stars of the heavens._

"_Lucy…. My, you seem very happy today my young student and friend." Boomed the dragon and a loud thundering chuckle issued from his scaly throat as the young girl jumped up and hugged his smooth nose._

"_I _am_ happy! It's my birthday today!" beamed the young Lucy in delight._

"_Your birthday? My, how fast you humans grow. In that case you can have today off from your studies. Surely you want to spend today with your family?" boomed the great Dragon._

_Lucy flinched and her smile disappeared. Memories of that morning when she went to see her father with a rice ball that she had made resurfaced in her mind. _

_Her father had smashed the rice ball she had worked so hard to make and had order her to stop bothering him, not once did he mentioned her birthday._

"_My father doesn't care!" cried Lucy as tears spilled from her eyes, she looked up at Tengoku who was watching her with concern._

"_My father doesn't care that it's my birthday! And mother! S-she's!"_

_Suddenly Lucy stopped crying as she felt her mentor push his nose against her warmly._

"_It doesn't matter…" said Tengoku kindly as he pushed the girl into him in a warm hug._

"_I care little one, let's celebrate your special day together."_

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy snapped her eyes open in shock and flung herself from the bar, she yelled in surprise as the stool she was sitting on fell backwards.

She yelped in pain as she felt her head slam onto the hard floor below her.

"Lucy! What are you doing down there?"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw the confused face of Natsu looking down at her. Suddenly she growled angrily and whacked him across the head causing him to stumble backwards.

"Idiot! I wouldn't be down here on the floor if you hadn't scared me!" snapped Lucy as she pushed herself up, brushing the dust off her sky blue tank top.

"Owww Lucy! Your mean!" whimpered Natsu as he rubbed the side of his head. His eyes snapped to Gray when he heard him laugh.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR LAUGHING AT ICE MAN!" snarled the dragon slayer as he launched himself towards the ice mage.

Lucy sat back on her stool and snorted with indifference, turning her back firmly on the raging battle behind her.

"My! Someone seems grumpy today!" teased Lisanna jumping onto the stool next to the blonde steller mage who was glaring at her drink.

"S-sorry… I'm just, really REALLY tired today for some reason." Lucy rubbed her temple with her slender fingers and closed her eyes.

"And those dreams…" thought Lucy to herself as she once again slumped her head on the bar. She never had dreams like this before.

"L-lucy?" said a timid voice.

Lucy opened her eyes grudgingly and looked towards the source of the voice. Wendy stood before her twirling her fingers and blushing.

"I was wondering if, if y-you would like to come shopping with me?" the sky dragon slayer looked at Lucy and smiled hopefully.

"Shopping?" asked Lucy surprise sitting up on her stool and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Y-yeah… you see, I've always wanted to go to Orleana City. I heard they have some amazing stuff that you can only get there but I don't want to go there on my own with just Charle."

"Orleana City!" gasped Lucy feeling wide awake now. She had always wanted to visit Orleana City due to its mass beauty and amazing items that can only be found there.

"Yep!" smiled Wendy brightly when she saw her friend's face light up.

"Thanks to my last mission, I have enough jewels to finally go there!" Lucy looked at Wendy's beaming face and felt herself beaming with excitement too.

Then he suddenly hit her, she was broke.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'll love to go but I'm utterly out of money." Sighed Lucy sadly thinking back to the last mission she did with team Natsu. As per normal her team mates had cause so much destruction that their rewards were withdrawn to pay for the damage.

"I thought you might be broke!" laughed Wendy as she held up a slip of paper.

Lucy gingerly took the crumply sheet of paper and read it.

_HELP WANTED!_

_ONE OR TWO MAGES IN NEED OF TAKING OUT A BAND OF BANDITS CURRENTLY HARRASSING THE HARD WORKING TOWN OF YOLIN!_

_REWARD: 120,000 JEWELS!_

"120,000 Jewels!" gasped Lucy as Wendy grinned.

"Yep! I'll help you do the mission and let you keep the reward. You'll be able to pay your rent and have plenty left for spending money!"

"W-Wendy! I can't do that! It's not fair on you!" said Lucy flushed, waving her arms at the sky dragon slayer.

"Don't be silly! My reward will be you coming with me to Orleana remember?" grinned Wendy brightly and she quickly grabbed the paper from the stunned Steller Mages hand.

"Hey Mirajane!" shouted Wendy running towards the Mirajane who was handing drinks to Droy and Max.

"Me and Lucy want to do this mission! Is it ok?"

Lucy watched in stunned silence as Mirajane read the mission and happily handed it back to Wendy, accepting the mission. And for the first time that morning, Lucy felt her face crack into an excited grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiya Guys! Here's the next chapter just for you! **_

_**Chapter 2 – Dragons and Bandits**_

"I can't believe you snuck into my bag you damn cat!" hissed Lucy as Happy sat besides her smiling.

Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Happy sat together in a train compartment as the world rushed past them in the train window.

"Aye!" said the blue exceed happily. "I wanted to come along with you to make sure you're alright!"

"Lair! You know perfectly well I can handle myself without your help you mangy cat!" snapped Lucy crossing her arms and looking away haughtily. They both knew that the cat only snuck on to be close to Charle.

"But what about Natsu Happy?" asked Wendy looking a little concern for the fire dragon slayer.

"Won't he panic if finds you missing?"

"Aye!" said Happy as he pulled a fish from his bag and offered it to Charle only for the female exceed to turn her nose away from it.

"That's why I left a note for him! I'm sure he'll be fine without me."

"Stupid…" muttered Lucy as she yawned, feeling the tiredness creeping back to her.

"You know he's only gonna track us down when he sees the note! I just hope he doesn't interrupt our mission, I really need this money you know!"

"Don't worry Lucy! This mission will be a snap!" Wendy smiled clenching her fist in a way to emphasize her words.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the young girl and closed her eyes, resting her head against the seat.

"_I can eat this!" exclaimed Lucy sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor, the sky above was dotted with millions of stars shining brightly against the celestial heavens._

_Lucy held up the ball of fire in her hands and sniffed it, not surprise in the least that the flames were not burning her._

"_Yes my child, by eating that fire it will replenish your energy and magic." boomed the great voice of Tengoku._

"_All five elements that come under my rule you can devour." The dragon turned his scaly head towards the little girl._

"_Chi, the element of earth! Sui, the element of water! Ka, the element of Fire! __Fū, the element of wind! And lastly Kū, the void element."_

"_I can eat all of them?" asked the girl amazed. _

"_Yes, if you ever find yourself running low in a battle and one of these elements is available to you, devour it and regain strength!"_

_The girl opens her mouth wide in amazement, her unusually sharp teeth gleaming in the starlight._

_Lucy bought the ball of fire to her lips and chomped into it, smiling with delight as she felt a burst of energy surge through her body._

Lucy opened her eyes gingerly and noticed the train was still travelling; she looked around and saw that the rest of her companions have also fallen asleep.

"Another weird dream…." muttered Lucy to herself as she looks at the blurry scenery in the window.

Without thinking she bought her fingers to her lips and rubbed her fingertips across her teeth. They felt normal as usual, yet in the dream they were sharp and the dragon. Just what was up with the dragon?

Lucy can't remember ever seeing a dragon when she was little yet, the dragon seemed so familiar

* * *

"T-thank you! Thank you!" howled a short plump man dressed in rags and covered in dirt, apparently this blubbering man is the mayor of Yolin Town.

"I can't believe this man is the mayor!" whispered Lucy to Wendy who nodded in agreement.

"Aye!" said Happy simply who seem to be inching ever so slowly towards Charle who kept glancing at him suspiciously.

"Thank you so much for helping us!" howled the Mayor again and he bowed before the group causing them to sweat drop.

"We have been waiting ages for kind people such as you to help us in our time of need! Thank you!"

"N-no problem! Just tell us where those bandits are and we'll soon sort them out!" said Lucy waving her hands as the Mayor burst into more tears, his head repeatedly smacking onto the floor as he bowed to them.

"Just follow that path to the forest!" wailed the Mayor as he pointed the way.

"Our Town is on the brink of destruction! We can't survive if they carry on stealing our stuff! Thank You!"

The group quickly turned their backs on the blubbering plump mayor and headed towards their destination.

"So how are we going to do this?" Lucy asked thoughtfully as the group continued to walk along the beaten path through the trees.

"I say we proceed with caution, it will not do well for us to rush blindly in." said Charle rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"I can see glimpses into the future and so far can only see one mage fighting us."

"One mage huh?" said Lucy clutching her whip tightly. "No problem!"

"How about a sneak attack? I can use my sense of smell to locate their whereabouts." Wendy said looking at Lucy for her input to her suggestion.

"Good idea! Even if it's one mage we don't know the nature of his magic yet. For all we know he could be strong!" replied Lucy but then she suddenly stopped.

"Huh! Lucy what's wrong?" asked Happy looking at his friend.

"You smell that?" said Lucy looking around, her instincts telling her to be on guard. A strong smell of tar combined with metal and dirt wafted towards them, and it was getting stronger.

"Someone's coming!" growled Wendy and she got into position.

"awww lookie here!" drawled an oily voice.

"Two little lambs have lost their way!"

Wendy and Lucy instantly turned towards the voice and were greeted by a man wearing black fur rags hanging upside down from a tree branch. Below him were a group of heavily armed men wearing an assortment of armor.

"It's dangerous little lambs!" said the man and he stuck out his tongue, drool dripping to the floor below.

"Lost little lambs will get eaten by big bad wolfy!"

The men below started to laugh and jeer.

Lucy gave a shudder of fear and disgust at the sight before her, nevertheless she reach for her whip and with quick reflexes born from countless battles she whipped the man across the face, slicing his cheek open.

"Wind Dragon's Roar!" roared Wendy puffing up her cheeks and releasing a devastating blast of wind from her mouth.

The attack sent the men flying backwards knocking them out instantly.

"Wow! That was amazing!" yelled Happy flying into the air.

"Not really, they don't possess magic." Charle stated beside him.

The man from the tree fell to the ground, landing on his feet and looked at his men before turning towards the girls.

"Y-your mages!" he stuttered wiping the drool from his mouth.

"We're Fairy Tail Mages!" yelled Lucy and cracked her whip once more. The man leaped from the ground avoided the whip and smirked.

"Good thing I'm a mage too!" he smirked as his tongue lolled out, drool flying everywhere.

"Metal Panic!" the man swung his arm forward and a volley of rusty red daggers went flying straight towards Lucy.

"Tch!" Lucy jumped out of the way in time and grabbed the key of Taurus.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy bellowed feeling her magic flow to the spirit world.

"Moooooooo! Master Lucy has the best breasts ever!" yelled the spirit warrior causing to Lucy to flush bright red, waving her arms frantically at Taurus.

Charle quickly clamped Wendy's ears in order to protect her innocence while glaring at Lucy.

"Oh! I agree!" smirked the man, Lucy screamed as she saw his eyes popping at her chest area.

"No one admires Lucy's assets apart from me!" yelled Taurus in anger and he leaped from the ground with such speed and in one swift swipe, knocked the man out instantly with the blunt end of his axe.

"Why are there so many perverts around?" hissed Lucy as Wendy leaped for joy at their victory.

"It must be the disadvantaged of being sexy!" murmured Lucy as she strikes a sexy pose.

"Not really…" whispered Happy sweat-dropping.

"We did it! Orleana City! Here we come!" yelled Wendy in joy as she flung herself at Lucy.

Lucy smiled brightly and embraces the young Sky Dragon Slayer in a hug.

"I have to admit, it's nice fighting weak people for a change. It's kind of like a break!" laughed Lucy as Wendy smiled in agreement.

Lately the enemies they've been fighting were extremely powerful and it was nice not having to give it their all in a fight.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy said suddenly, looking at Lucy confused.

"How come you managed to smell those guys at the same time as me?"

"Huh?" replied Lucy looking blank.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe they really smelled?"

"Even if they smelled really bad, I should have smelled them way before you." Said Wendy looking even more confused. "Weird!"

"Let's not bother too much about that, lets tied these guys up and head back to town. Our reward is waiting for us!"

* * *

"So… it's slowly happening."

"Yes Rico, I've been observing her. There's not been much change though."

"Don't worry Felicia, at the moment only small snippets of her sealed memory and power are surfacing."

"When the Seal has completely unraveled we will reveal ourselves to her, and the Death Blades guild will rise!"

* * *

"Finally we're back! Now we can start preparing our shopping trip!" Wendy smiled with glee as the group jumped off the train at Magnolia Station.

"This is gonna be so great! I'm bursting with excitement!" grinned Lucy pumping her fist.

"Hey Wendy! Fancy a sleepover at my place tonight. That way we can both wake up early and catch the train first thing in the morning."

"R-really!" exclaimed Wendy looking at Lucy wide eyed.

"A sleep over! I've never had one of those before!"

"Well?" smiled Lucy hitching up her traveling bags a little.

"Yes!" squeal Wendy in delight! "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lucy grinned at her happy friend and together the group started to walk towards the station exit.

"HAPPY!"

The group turned and sweat dropped as a fireball leaped through the air, colliding with the blue exceed.

"Happy! Why didn't you tell me you were going on a mission?" Natsu roared after he let the poor cat go, flames issuing from his mouth.

"I would have come with you!"

"Aye! But it would have been hard for you to sneak on the train without Lucy knowing!" said Happy.

"Huh… Lucy?" said Wendy looking at Lucy who had been staring at Natsu for a while without speaking.

Lucy had been staring at the flames rising from the Fire Dragon Slayer and felt her mouth water until Wendy's voice snapped her out of it.

"Huh wha?" said Lucy stupidly and slapped herself on the face, blushing madly. She couldn't believe she had a sudden urge to eat fire, for some bizarre reason it looked so tasty!

What was wrong with her!

"Heh, Lucy you weirdo!" grinned Natsu showing off his sharp teeth.

"I'm not a weirdo!" snapped Lucy in anger, the embarrassment still etched on her warm face.

It was then as Lucy stuck her tongue at a laughing Natsu that she noticed something, her teeth felt sharper than usual.

Lucy quickly turned away from the group and opened her mouth while looking at her reflection in the ticket booth window.

There staring back at her were a row of sharp animal like teeth, the same as Natsu's.

"Gah!" yelp Lucy in shock and horror leaping away from her reflection.

"Just what the hell is happening to me!" she thought as the others looked at her in confusion.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" asked Natsu frowning, crossing his arms as he watched his nakama acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.

"Maybe she's really tired?" suggested Happy and he flew towards his friend, concern for her.

"I-I'm f-fine!" stuttered Lucy nervously trying hard not to open her mouth too much.

"I'm j-just tired! That's all!"

Lucy gave her biggest smile (without showing her teeth) and turned towards the exit, was it just her or did the station seem louder than usual?

* * *

"Kawai!" exclaimed Wendy in delight as Plue, one of Lucy's Spirits wobbled around in a circle.

"Pun Pun!" the spirit said happily.

"He's so cute!" said Wendy and she picked up Plue and snuggled him.

"Wendy?" asked Lucy suddenly after laying on the bed for a while in deep thought.

"Yeah?" replied Wendy looking up as Lucy sat up on the bed and scratched in head.

"I can trust you can't I? I can tell you anything and you won't tell anyone else will you?"

Lucy looked around the room nervously until finally she made eye contact with the sky dragon slayer.

"Of course you can Lucy! We're nakama!" smiled Wendy brightly as she stood up and sat beside the stellar mage on the bed.

"Ok, it's just. I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately." Muttered Lucy and she quickly looked around the room in case anyone was listening.

Charle, Wendy's exceed partner is downstairs fast asleep after devouring a whole plate of fish even though she claimed she hated the stuff.

"But that's not all… I've been noticing weird things about myself too."

"What do you mean?" said Wendy as she leaned closer to her friend.

Lucy swallows loudly and looked slowly towards Wendy shaking slightly. She leaned close to Wendy and opened her mouth widely, baring her teeth.

"Oh!" exclaimed Wendy looking wide eyed at the unusually sharp teeth that lined the blondes mouth.

"I know…" sighed Lucy closing her mouth. "It's not just my teeth either; my sense of smell and hearing has also changed! I can smell and hear thing so much better."

"What about the dreams?" asked Wendy thoughtful? Lucy looked at her friend and hesitated, then she began to tell the young dragon slayer all about the weird dreams she had been having.

After everything was said the room became silent as the two mages sat on the bed in thoughtful thinking.

"Could these dreams be real?" Wendy asked finally. Lucy shook her head and looked towards the window.

"I don't know, I can't remember ever being a student to a dragon but the dreams, they feel real yet surreal at the same time!"

"Let's get some sleep." Lucy said suddenly, changing the subject.

"There's no point worrying about it, besides I want to enjoy our little trip tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Wendy in excitement.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!"

Lucy smiled as she got into bed, Wendy jumped to the floor and snuggled into her make shift bed on the floor.

"And Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"If anything else happened you can tell me ok? I won't tell anyone else! That's what friends are for right?"

Lucy looked stunned for a second then broke into a smile. Wendy is right, no matter what happens she's not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys! Man! I'm on fire with these chapters! Phew!**

_**Chapter 3 – Ember Meal!**_

"_Hey Tengoku?" asked a nine year old Lucy sitting cross-legged on the floor. _

"_Mmm?" _

_Tengoku looked towards his little one, lowering his head so that he could hear her better._

"_I, I was wondering… will my mother ever wake up from her coma?"_

_Tengoku looked thoughtfully at the girl and raised his large scaly head towards the heavens._

"_I'm not sure my dear student." He said, his voice boomed across the plains._

"_Oh…" Lucy looked down at her hands and then looked at the dragon, her master her friend and her father figure._

"_To be honest, I don't think she will ever wake up." Said the girl sadly as she stood up and came closer to Tengoku, snuggling into his warm scales._

"_Tengoku, you're the only family I have left, you'll never leave me right?" _

_Tengoku smiled sadly and lowered his head once more, pushing his nose into the girl._

"_Lucy… I can't promise that I will always be here for you." He said in a gentle rumbling voice causing the girl's eyes to widen._

"_But know this; if I ever were to leave you… it would not be by my will. No matter where I go, you will always have a special place in my heart."_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as the sounds of morning penetrated her hazy mind.

"Another dream…" muttered Lucy, she tried to do her morning routine stretches and found to her alarm she couldn't move. She felt something heavy and warm over her waist, plus the fact that the same feeling was press against her back.

"Morning Lucy! It's time to get ready for our trip!"

Suddenly the covers were pulled off the bed and moments later Wendy scream with embarrassment.

On the bed is Lucy blushing and shaking with Natsu snuggled up beside her, his muscular arms wrapped around the stellar Mages waist. Thankfully the fire mage is still wearing his everyday clothes. Who sleeps with their daily wear clothes in bed anyway!

Natsu grunted in his sleep and his grip tightened slightly, a sliver of drool hanging from his open mouth.

"O-oh! I-I j-just leave! I-I'll wait d-downstairs for y-you l-lucy!" stuttered Wendy averting her eyes, her face so red you could have cooked an egg on it.

"PERVERT!" screamed Lucy whacking the poor fire mage around the head as Wendy rushed from the room.

"Ow Luce stop it!" groaned Natsu as he fell out of bed under the barricade of blows to his head.

"Get OUT!" screamed Lucy blushing heavily as she grabbed the Key to Leo, Natsu escaped through the window to the street below before the stellar mage could summon Loki.

"SLEEP IN YOUR OWN DAMN BED! AND USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Screamed Lucy hanging from her window where Natsu had escaped, shaking her fist at his retreating back

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy look! There it is!" yelled Wendy in excitement, her face pressed against the train window.

Lucy got up from her seat and taking care not to fall on the moving locomotive, pressed her face as well against the cool glass pane.

"Wooooooow!" breathed Lucy in wonder as Orleana City came into view, it's many gleaming swirling white towers and multitude of waterfalls filled the stellar mage with amazement and excitement.

"We're finally here!"

"Orleana City!" smiled Wendy widely, jumping up and down.

"We finally managed to come! Isn't this exciting Charle!" the white exceed looked at Wendy and smiled at the pure joy on the Sky Dragon Slayer's face.

The train finally arrived and the two girls quickly rushed off, even the Orleana Station looked amazing.

"Right then, let's go find a hotel! I think it's going to take more than a day to fully explore this place." Said Lucy as she brushed a few strands of her blonde hair from her eyes.

* * *

The girls gasped and marveled at the many delicate designed buildings and countless parks filled with array of flora and fauna of every color and description as they searched for a place to stay.

"Hey! How about there?" asked Lucy pointing to modest sized building that seem to be made from white marble. Various little waterfall and gold delicate designs dotted the heavenly looking building.

"The Heaven Dragon's Inn!" gasped Wendy reading the fancy golden letters above the mahogany double-doors.

"I think it suits us! After all, I'm heavenly and you're a dragon slayer!" smiled Lucy as she did one of her sexy poses causing Wendy to giggle.

Charle rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"I'm soooo tired!" whined Lucy kicking the door open to their room, countless white bags hanging from her sore looking hands.

"So – am – I!" gasped Wendy and she collapsed in the doorway, her own bags scattered on the floor.

"Tch! I told you we should have come back earlier to drop off some bags!" Charle scolded as she flew down to her young companion.

"Whatever…." Grumbled Lucy as she slowly stumbled towards one of the two white velvet fluffy beds in the room, looking warm and inviting.

"Don't fall (Yawn) asleep Lucy! It's still too (Yawn) early!" said Wendy with droopy eyes.

"F-fine!" muttered Lucy dragging herself off the bed and falling to the floor.

Suddenly an idea sparked in the stellar mage's mind. Lucy Jumped up and grinned at her friend, all the tiredness disappearing.

"Let's go to the Spa!"

Wendy jumped to her feet, her tiredness too gone in a flash as she looked at Lucy in excitement.

"Ohhh! The Spa! I've always wanted to go to one!" The Sky Dragon Slayer gave a little jump of joy. Even Charle smiled, the idea of going to the spa is quite an appealing idea.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! This feels amazing!" sighed Lucy in bliss, sinking further into the warm depths of the hot springs so that it came up to her mouth.

The Spa was huge! And this was only the girls section. Little islands filled with beautiful flowers were dotted around the steaming hot springs plus little steaming waterfalls jutting out from the rocky mountain like walls.

Lucy opened her brown eyes lazily and noticed from the corner of her eye a twiki torch on one of the little islands. Her eyes moved to the flicking flame and sub-consciously licked her lips.

She went to move towards the torch then stopped, her eyes widening in realization at what she was about to do.

"Lucy this is amazing! I want to stay here forever!" smiled Wendy in glee turning towards her blonde friend who quickly sat back down where she were, her face burning red.

"It does feel great doesn't it?" smiled Lucy as her hazel brown eyes kept flicking towards the tempting flame and her friends face.

"Lucy? You ok?" asked Wendy as she noticed her friends weird behavior.

Lucy looked at Wendy, and then looked at the flame and back to her friend. She could trust her right?

Lucy sank into the warm water and stared at the flame once more, she really wanted to eat it. Damn it! Natsu's the fire eating weirdo not her!

"L-lucy?" stuttered the Sky Dragon Slayer now slightly scared for her friend.

Charle who had been drifting off to sleep opened her eyes in annoyance and stared at the blonde mage intrigue.

"See that flame over there?" muttered Lucy in a quiet voice staring intently at the mouth-watering flickering flame.

Wendy followed her gaze and saw the little twiki torch on the island.

"Y-yeah?"

Lucy turned her gaze to her friend and Wendy swallow when she saw longing mixed with confusion showing on the blonde girls face.

"I want to eat it."

The atmosphere became awkward and silent following those random simple words.

"What!" gasped Wendy staring wide-eyed at her friend who starting to look uncomfortable. Lucy sank further into the water so that only her eyes showed.

"That's interesting… "said Charle thoughtfully as she summoned her wings using her aero magic and flew closer to the two girls.

"Lucy, are you feeling ok?" Wendy stood up and walked over to the suddenly frantic looking Stellar Mage.

"No! no I'm not feeling fine!" yelled Lucy after her head popped out of the water, a few girls chatting near-by stopped and started to stare, curiosity lining their faces.

"I want to eat fire damn it! How can I be feeling ok! It's just like that dream I had!" Lucy clutched her head and started to shake, water droplets flying off her smooth naked body.

"Lucy calm down! People are staring!" Wendy grabbed her friend's arms and dragged her further away from the intense stares of the nosy women near them.

"Very interesting." Muttered Charle as she rubbed her chin with her small paws. Suddenly she flew over to the torch, uprooted it and came back with it clutched in her arms.

"It's time to test those dreams of yours." Stated Charle as she offered the torch to Lucy who stopped shaking as her wide brown eyes locked onto the flame before her.

Without warning and a shout of alarm from Wendy, Lucy grabbed the flame from the torch and chomped greedily onto it, her sharp canines sinking into the hot withering fire.

"Just as I thought!" exclaimed Charle looking at Lucy as she devoured the last of the flames and smacked her lips, sighing in contentment.

"Lucy! You! You j-just ate fire!" gasped Wendy in pure shock, pointing a shaking finger at her blonde friend who suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"The dreams… the physical changes…. Plus my little glimpses into the future. It all makes sense now!" said Charle as she flew higher into the air, the white exceed dramatically pointed a claw at Lucy who squeal in shock.

"Lucy! You're a-!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another day, another chapter! SORRY if the format seems hard to read, fan fiction seem to want to post my file differently, oh well!**_

**Chapter 4 – Are you a(Void)ing the question?**

"Lucy!" You're a Dragon Slayer!"

Lucy stared at the white exceed and to the shock of her companions burst into loud laughter, clutching her sides as tears poured down her face.

"Oh- oh my! Charle! I thought you were being serious!" gasped Lucy and she fell backwards into the water still laughing.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the serious, slightly annoyed look on Charle's face. Instantly she froze up.

"Dragon Slayer? That does kinda make sense when you take everything into account." Said Wendy looking up to the dark sky, an intense look of concentration on her face.

"Wait? Are you guys being serious?" asked Lucy gaping at her friends in surprise.

"Void?" whispered Charle, looking at the stunned stellar mage.

"Remember that dream you told us about? About the elements Tengoku said you could eat? I remember you saying that he said you could eat all the elements under his rule?"

"Yes but-!" Lucy's eyes widen and she stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the white exceed.

"Wait a minute! I only told Wendy about these dreams! How do you know about them!"

For the first time since Lucy had known the cat, she had never seen her blush and look away guiltily. Even Wendy turned towards her partner and frowned.

"Heh… well remember that night when I fell asleep downstairs? I was actually ears dropping on you guys." Said Charle as she sweat-dropped.

"Unbelievable!" snorted Lucy crossing her arms and glaring at the white exceed. Wendy nodded her head and stood by Lucy, also crossing her arms.

"L-look! We're getting off topic here!" yelled a red faced Charle as her companions continued giving her the "Erza" stare.

"Lucy! I think you might be a Void Dragon Slayer!" shouted Charle no longer able to look at her friends intense stares.

Lucy and Wendy glanced at each other and then back to the white exceed, who had sunk into the water so only her cat like eyes shown.

"Void Dragon Slayer?" asked Wendy confused.

"Impossible!" yelled Lucy frantic, waving her arms like a mad women and causing some of the women soaking blissfully in the hot spring nearby to stop and stare again.

"There's no way I'm a Dragon Slayer! Those dreams are just dreams!"

"What about your physical changes?" asked Wendy sitting back down so the warm water covered her shivering shoulders from the cold night air.

"I… I don't know anymore…." Whispered Lucy looking extremely confused and upset.

"I say we stop and leave it." exclaimed Charle making the other two stop and stare.

"There must be a reason for why this is happening. Why don't we wait until you have more of those dreams?"

"Dreams….." muttered Lucy quietly to herself. Maybe the white exceed is right, the answer to all of this might lay in her dreams.

* * *

It was midnight and Lucy still hadn't fallen asleep. She looked over to the other bed and smiled faintly at her snoring friend, the white exceed curled up in ball on the pillow.

To be honest, Lucy worried about what she might dream off she she fell asleep. A faint smell of ash wafted into the room causing Lucy to frown slightly, the smell seemed familiar to her, it made her feel safe and relaxed.

Lucy closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away instantly, the dream world beckoning her with welcoming arms.

"_TENGOKU!" screamed Lucy as she ran through the astral plane looking for her mentor, tears streaming down her slightly pink cheeks._

"_Tengoku PLEASE! ANWSER ME! TENGOKU!" _

_Lucy collapsed to a stop and panted, her chest heaving painfully._

"_Tengoku… I need you. M-my m-mother! She d-dead! Please answer me!" the girl looked around, the silent air surrounding her. The voice she longed to hear didn't speak to her._

"_TENGOKU! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" screamed Lucy at the top of her lungs and slammed her tiny fists on the ground._

_When the booming voice of her mentor, her friend and father figure didn't answer, Lucy knew then she is alone. Her friend would never ignore her in this state._

_Lucy threw her head to the heavens and screamed. The air filling with the sounds of despair and angst as the girl's world fell apart along with her shattered heart._

Slowly Lucy opened her eyes and became started, her vision blurry. Then she suddenly realized she had been crying, her face and the pillow her head rested on soaking wet.

"Stupid dream…." Muttered Lucy then stopped, her face flushing a brilliant red as she felt something warm and heavy slung over her waist.

The smell of ash from last night surrounded her strongly, the source of the scent seem to be generating from behind her. Slowly Lucy twisted her body around and came face to face with a sleeping Natsu, his mouth wide open showing his gleaming canines as drool dribbled down his face to the soft mattress below.

"Natsu! No way! How can he be here, in my bed!" thought Lucy frantically unable to move her body due to the shock and numbness that coursed through her.

What felt like an eternity pass and Lucy felt herself calming down slightly as Natsu continued to snore, light snores from the other end of the room told the stellar mage that Wendy is still sleeping. She couldn't help it, the scent that is wafting off from the Fire Dragon Slayer make her feel relaxed.

Lucy stared at her nakama's face and felt her face blushing deep red as Mirajane's words from the past echoed in her mind.

"I bet Natsu likes you!"

Impossible, the idiot is too dense to ever recognize or be in love, even if it was dancing in front of him naked with Grays boxers stuck to his head.

Natsu gave a little grunt and closed his mouth slightly; Lucy smiled warmly at his child-like face and couldn't help but think how cute he is asleep.

"C-cute?" Lucy thought as her eyes widen. Natsu grunted again and Lucy gave a small squeak as the arms around her tightened, pulling her closer so that her face went right to his well-toned chest.

That's was it for Lucy, she did pretty good holding herself back but now she snapped.

"PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! SEXUAL ASSULT!" screamed Lucy as she pushed with all her might against the salamander, using her feet for good measure as she kicked him off the bed.

Wendy woke with a shout then screamed as she saw Natsu tangled up in Lucy's blanket on the floor.

Charle woke up wondering what the hell is going on when she suddenly froze, Happy curled up besides her holding onto a fish.

"PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME! SEXUAL ASSULT!" screamed Charle as she grabbed the fish from blue exceeds paws and belted him with full power across the face, sending him flying.

"Owwwww…. Luce you're so mean!" groaned Natsu rubbing his head as he stood up, pulling the blanket off him.

"Mean!" spat Lucy glaring daggers as a dark aura surround her, Natsu went wide-eyes and started to shudder with fright.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" asked Wendy surprised sitting up, Charle beside her hissed angrily at the blue exceed who peeped from behind Natsu's shoulder, hiding.

"Oh Hi Wendy" smiled Natsu, forcing all of his attention on the young Dragon Slayer so he didn't have to look at the "Erza" glare emitting from a red faced Lucy.

"I heard what you guys were up to so me and Happy decided to tag along! We ran all the way to this place and followed your scent until we found you!"

"Typical!" snorted Lucy crossing her arms, blowing hard through her nose.

"Now with that out of the way! Let's get some breakfast!" cheered Natsu, flame dancing in his mouth as Happy cheered behind him.

"Aye!"

* * *

"_Rico, it seems the seal is cracking at an accelerated rate!"_

"_Yeah, it seems our friend is going to recover her sealed magic and memory a lot sooner than I thought!"_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_We can actually turn this to our advantage! Come! It's time to plan a new course of action! Soon, we will have the key to ignite our rise to destiny!"_

"_Lucy, soon we will be a family again!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter just for you! Due to some request I've decided to make this chapter longer, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5 – Is this long enough?**

"Why do I have the worst luck in the world?" thought Lucy to herself resting her head on her crossed arms on the table as Natsu sat opposite her, gobbling his breakfast so brutality that's bits of it splatted all over the table and the poor blonde mage.

"Hey Lucy! Aren't you gonna eat that!" said Natsu pointing to Lucy's untouched breakfast.

Before Lucy could so much as grumble a reply the Salamander greedily grabbed her plate and began to devour it, Lucy glared as her breakfast splashed all over her.

Wendy laughed as she watched Natsu pig out while Charle kept her back to Happy, refusing to even look at him as he offered her a fish.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back on the dream she had last night. Yet more she thought about it, the more it felt like a memory. Her heart gave a painful lurch and she flinched, did it really happen?

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

Lucy broke from her stupor and looked at Wendy who had concern written all over her face for the stellar mage. Lucy smiled and sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She gave the Sky Dragon Slayer a wink and thumbs up, trying to be cheerful to stop her worrying.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" grinned Natsu as he lay back on his chair, his stomach bulging. He looked over at Lucy and gave her one of his trademark grins which caused the blonde to blush.

"Stupid Natsu!" thought Lucy with a grumble quickly looking away.

Suddenly the ground of the inn they were staying began to lurch and shake.

"What the hell!" yelled Natsu as Lucy and Wendy fell from their chairs, their breakfast plates crashing to the floor.

Finally the earthquake settled down, everything became quiet. Too quiet

"What was that about?" asked Lucy as she gingerly picked herself from the floor and then gasped as a sharp pain flashed across her right hand. She looked down and saw her blood pumping steadily from an open gash; she must have cut it on some of the broken shards on the floor when she fell.

"Oh Lucy!" gasped Wendy as she saw her friends blood.

"Don't worry! I'll heal it!"

As Wendy busied herself healing Lucy's hand with her Sky Dragon magic Natsu walked around the room sniffing.

"Ohohohoho!"

The group quickly turned as laughter rang out from outside the inn, suddenly an explosion blasted part of the wall of the inn, leaving a large jagged hole to the outside.

Natsu growled as someone walked in through the newly made entrance.

"Oh? More people!"

A lean man with long dark blue hair, yellow eyes and a nose worthy of a rat stepped forward. His body clad in a biker type uniform with a long black trench coat.

"Who the hell are you!" Snarled Natsu getting into his fighting position.

Lucy stared at the man and noticed a black symbol on his head, a crescent moon turned on its side with what seem to be a blade going through it.

The stellar mage stared at the symbol and became stuck with a sense of fear, so strong it made her windpipe tighten, chocking her. Why is the symbol so familiar to her? She couldn't ever remember seeing it! Could she?

"Me?" said the man and he started to laugh while clutching his face, his screaming like laughter made Lucy and Wendy flinch. Happy and Charle flew into air and watch the scene below with bated breath.

"I don't tell people my name you see, they never live long enough so there's no point!" the man said after he had calmed down and stopped laughing.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Lucy snapped out of her thinking as Natsu flew past, bright intense flames flowing behind him.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Lucy yelled as a blast of wind rushed past her, was Wendy trying to hit her too!

The man simply laughed and twisted around, his body seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Natsu and Wendy's attacks zoomed through the hole and smashed into the building next to it, completely destroying it.

"Ooops!" gasped Wendy in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands. Natsu popped his head out of the rubble, blinked a few times then burst into a human inferno with anger.

Lucy sweat-dropped, the city is already being ruined without their help.

"Sweet…."

Lucy jumped with fright as the man hissed quietly in her ear, before she could turn and retaliate, strong cold fingers wrapped around almost lovingly around her neck. She gasped in pain as the fingers tightened, strangling her.

A blast of heat made Lucy flinched as she squirted her watering eyes to see a huge blazing fireball heading in their direction.

"Come any closer you two and I'll snap her neck like a twig! It won't be hard." Hissed that same voice again.

Lucy coughed and gave a long intake of breath, slowly she twitched her fingers towards her keys at her side but her hands clutched at empty air. She heard a clinking of metal and a deep throated chuckle, Lucy mentally slapped herself for not hiding her keys, the man is bound to have notice them and took them.

"You bastard!" growled Natsu baring his fangs as Wendy stood beside him, fear visible on her face.

"This is just great!" thought Lucy to herself as she tried to breathe through her constricted windpipe.

The Stellar mage closed her eyes and waited for something to happen, when without warning, she felt a slight tingling sensation within her. It felt similar to the presence of her gate keys yet at the same time completely different.

Then it clicked, it was magic! Lucy could feel magic, similar yet different to her stellar spirit magic. It felt like a tiny spark that is slowly growing inside her, Lucy reached out to the magic within and became surprise how warm it felt.

It felt familiar yet so strange, what the hell is going on!

The Blonde mage was flung out of her deep thinking when she felt the man's finger receding from her neck with a shriek of pain. Natsu and Wendy gave a roaring cheer as Lucy looked behind her, she smiled with happiness as she saw her other teammates.

"Erza! Gray!" yelled Lucy smiling widely.

"Yo!" said Gray lifting up a hand holding Lucy's keys, he tossed them back to her.

"Oi! Ice queen! Look down!"

Gray looked at Natsu and then looked down.

"Gah!" he yelled when he see he had only his boxer on. Wendy squealed and covered her eyes blushing.

Erza on the other hand had the man pinned down on the floor with both of her swords; she glared intensely as the man began to sweat like hell.

"Who are you? And why were you harming my nakama?" Erza said in a deadly tone, her glare burning a hole right through the man's soul.

"T-T-Ted!" yelp the man called Ted.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone collapsing to the floor in shock except for Erza who just carried on glaring.

"T-Ted? This guy?" sweat dropped Lucy looking at the pinned Ted on the floor who looked like he was about to cry?

"My client gave me a job to cause a ruckus in this city! I can't believe you beat me without me even using any magic! I feel so pathetic!"

Everyone sweat-dropped including Erza as Ted actually burst into tears.

"Luce, are you ok?"

Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu crouching down next to her; she began to blush as she felt his warm hand brush her neck. Natsu moved his head close to her and growled at the marks left on her neck; Lucy felt her face suddenly flush with heat as she saw how close Natsu is to her.

"What the hell!" Thought Lucy as she quickly looked away, willing her blush to disappear.

"Hehe… they liiiiiiiiiike each other!" sniggered Happy floating to Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then quickly snapped their heads away, a blush burning on both of their faces. In that one moment they made eye-contact the Fire Dragon Slayer and Stellar Mage felt a tiny shift in their relationship, small but notable and left both of them wondering if anything could happen to their best nakama status in the future.

"Stupid Cat!" muttered Lucy and she stood up, she looked around the Inn's room and stomped her foot in frustration.

"Damn it! I've wanted to come to Orleana city for ages and now it's ruined!" Lucy glared at the man on the floor and felt a sudden urge to stamp on Ted's nose.

"Don't worry Lucy! We still had fun right?" exclaimed Wendy as she ran to her friend and stood smiling in front of her.

"Our shopping is safe upstairs and we can always come back again in the future!"

Lucy looked surprised and then grinned, she gave the Sky Dragon Slayer a pose and a thumbs up causing the girl to giggle.

"Right then!" shouted Natsu with his trademark grin as he slung one of his muscular arms over his blonde nakama.

"Let's eat!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his words and Lucy couldn't help to laugh as Natsu grinned even more.

"Flame head! Is that all you think about!" shouted Gray in dismay.

"What I'll like to know." Stated Charle as everyone looked at her.

"Is why you two are here?"

Gray became flushed and looked at Erza who still hadn't stopped glaring at Ted who had fainted long ago from her constant intense stare.

"When we saw Natsu running out of town we thought he might be coming here. So we came to make sure he didn't cause any trouble."

"What!" yelled Natsu glaring at Gray.

"You cause more trouble them me you ice prick!"

"You mean YOU cause more trouble ash brains! Trouble follows you like a bad smell!"

Lucy sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead as a fight broke out in the middle of the ruined Inn room, trouble will always find her with these two chuckleheads around!

* * *

_A twelve year old Lucy looked around her large grand bedroom making sure she had everything she will need to survive on the open road packed safely away in her bag. Tonight was the night she would escape from under her father's thumb, tonight will be the night she finally becomes free!_

"_Excellent!" smiled Lucy in fear and excitement of what she would be doing, her hair tied in the way she loved it and wearing a blue top with brown shorts and combat boots that she had snuck into her room earlier that's day._

_She looked at the modest sized rock on her bed side table and grinned, licking her lips. Her father's estate is huge, everything up to the mountains belongs to her father and she would need to be constantly running for a good while before she could relax. The boulder would give her the energy needed for this feat._

_Lucy picked up the rock and bit into it, savouring its unique taste and feeling the energy coursing through her body. Fire is still her favourite element to consume though, but the blonde didn't want to risk setting fire to her room._

_After licking the rocky crumbs from her hands she hitched up her bag and walked over to her window, pulling it open. With quick reflexes born from the training her dragon mentor gave her all those hard painful years ago Lucy leaped through the window and scramble down the vines creeping up the wall._

_When she finally reached the bottom she testily sniffed the air and smiled when she realised her escape route is clear. With a burst of speed she ran through the court-yard and down the gravel driveway, never looking back as her heart pained her. _

_It was true she is leaving behind her mother's grave and loving memories of Tengoku but she couldn't carry on living like this under her father, she had to escape._

_She had to have freedom! And the chance to finally make friends, something she never truly had in all her pampered lonely years. _

Lucy opened her eyes and yawn; she looked around bleary and noted that she must have fallen asleep on the train that's were taking them back home.

"You are amazing Erza!" smiled Wendy staring at the re-equip mage with admiration in her eyes.

Erza simply smirk with pride and closed her eyes as Gray faked cough in her direction.

Happy is smiling and chatting to Charle who to Lucy's amazing was actually responding back!

Lucy looked down and sighed as she saw Natsu half fainted on the floor, his cheeks puffed out and a constant dribble of drool dripping from his mouth onto the floor making a large puddle. No matter how much Natsu travelled, he could never overcome his motion sickness.

Lucy winced at her nakama's discomfort and looked at Wendy who looked back.

"Sorry Lucy, I've cast Troia that many times on him it has no effect anymore! He's going to have to deal with his motion sickness until we get back!" smiled Wendy apologetically.

"Moron." Muttered Gray looking down at the pitifully groaning Dragon Slayer.

Lucy shifted uncomfortable in her seat as her perfect hearing picked up every little groan and moan issuing from Natsu, for some reason his suffering really bothered her more than usual.

"Oh for goodness sake's!" snapped Lucy angrily at Natsu as everyone stopped and stared at her stunned.

"Rest your head on my lap! Your moaning is grating on my nerves!"

Natsu instantly opened one of his eyes to stare at his red face nakama and gingerly started to stand up, his body slumped onto the seat next to Lucy and his head sank into her lap.

Lucy cringed as she saw his drool dripping from his mouth, but nevertheless she started to stroke his pink spiky hair gaining startled looks from her companions.

"What!" asked Lucy a bit riled, her face turning red.

"My mother use to do this whenever I was ill! I thought it might help him!"

Natsu's stopped groaning and soon began to snore, his sweaty clammy face turned to that of a peacefully sleeping child.

"She liiiiiiiikes him!" sniggered Happy behind his paw and Lucy flinched.

"I do NOT like him you mangy cat! I'm just doing this because he's my best nakama and partner!" she hissed through her teeth, Natsu gave a happy snore as drool continued to dribble from his mouth.

* * *

"I'm BACK!" yelled Natsu happily as he kicked open the door to the Fairy Tail Guild, the rest of the gang walked in afterwards. Even though Lucy had been hoping to enjoy her trip with Wendy a lot more, she felt glad to be back home to her rowdy loving "family".

"Hey Wendy?" whispered Lucy pulling the raven haired girl back and cupping her ear hoping that a certain fire mage wouldn't hear her.

"Thanks for listening to my problems; I'm not too sure about this whole dragon slayer thing but something is defiantly happening to me. I just wish it all made sense!"

"Don't worry." Smiled Wendy as Charle landed on her shoulder to listen to the quiet conversation.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either, but maybe your dreams might help to solve this mystery?"

"That's right!" said the white exceed as she placed a paw under her chin.

"Your dreams seem to be more like memories. Hopefully you'll have a dream that is sure to help us to understand what's going on?"

"Yeah… hopefully…" said Lucy as she bit her lip in worry. All these weird little things were driving her crazy!

"Hey Luce! Whatcha doing?" grinned Natsu as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Let's look for a mission!"

"WHAT!" screeched Lucy as she yanked away from under his arm.

"I'm tired Natsu! The last few days have been really tiring for me, I just want to go home, have a nice relaxing bubble bath and go bed."

"Awww your sooooooo boring Luce!" pouted Natsu hoping his puppy dog eyes will win over the stellar mage.

"Nope! Not gonna work!" said Lucy crossing her arms and looking away, she was about to turn toward the door when it slammed open revealing two unknown figures.

The whole guild went quiet as the two strangers, a man and a woman walked in. The man had light brown hair tied back into a very long ponytail that almost touched the floor, dark blue robes covering his well-toned body and his piercing purple eyes that scanned the room around him.

The female dressed in something similar to a ball gown that shined a deep purple, she also has purple gloves that extended up to her elbows, violets tied in bunches in her black raven hair that flowed to her shoulder and ended in a curl. Her deep sapphire blue eyes also scanning the room.

The strangers eyes looked in Lucy's direction and they both gasped with delight.

"Lu!" screamed the girl who seems to be the same age and height as the stellar mage. She ran towards a shocked Lucy and glomped her, both females collapsing to the floor.

"Oh Lu! We finally found you!" yelled the girl happily and she squeezed Lucy half to death.

"Lucy." Smiled the man warmly and he crouched before the girls.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lucy, it's been too long since we saw each other."

"Wha? What do you mean! I don't even know you guys!" gasped Lucy in confusion as the raven haired girl continued to hug her tightly.

"What do you mean you don't know us Lu!" The girl finally released the blonde who panted in relief.

"You aren't telling us you don't recognize your old nakama! It's me! Felicia!"

"And I'm Rico!" said Rico still smiling warmly.

"Felicia and Rico?" asked Lucy confused and as she thought hard about those names, she felt a memory hidden deep within her mind resurface.

A memory of her playing with two other children who looked very similar to the people before her, her first friends! How could she have had forgotten!

"OH!" yelled Lucy as everyone stared at her in bewilderment.

"I! I remember! Felicia and Rico! My first friends! I- I can't believe I forgot!"

"Yay!" smiled Felicia gleefully as she embraced Lucy in another crushing hug.

"Lu remembers us! She remembers us!"

"Thank goodness!" sighed Rico as he stood up. The guild members looked at each other and back to the scene before them, Natsu who had been unusually quiet stepped forward frowning.

"Who the hell are you guys!"

Rico and Felicia exchanged looks and stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"We're her old nakama!" smiled Felica happily.

"And we also came to seek her forgiveness." Sighed Rico sadly as he looked away from the many questioning eyes staring in his direction.

Felicia happiness popped like a balloon and she clung to Lucy tighter, suddenly crying.

"Oh Lu! We came all this way to say sorry!"

"S-sorry? For what?" asked Lucy as she tried to rack her brains for the reason, but she couldn't remember anything!

"For abandoning you of course." Said Rico sadly and he looked the blonde, his handsome face filled with remorse.

"For leaving you behind and never believing you…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Next chapter! I hope you like this chapter as it contains some Nalu! This is the chapter where Natsu and Lucy start to realize that their relationship can become something more!**

**Chapter 6 – The Roar of the Void!**

"What do you mean you abandoned Lucy!" screeched Levy in anger, breaking through crowd to stand before Rico and Felicia.

"How can you claim to be her nakama if you did such a horrible thing to her!"

The silent of the guild broke as everyone started to shout, sticking up for their blond guild mate.

Even Gajeel who never really took much interest in the affair of his fellow fairy tail mages glared at the two who had now took a hasty step back from Lucy.

"Look! That's why we came! To apologize!" yelled Rico sweating at the sudden united uproar.

Lucy looked at her two old friends and then clutched her head, trying desperately to remember about what they could have done. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember, only one memory of her playing with them and nothing else.

"You can't remember can you?"

Lucy flinched and looked up to see Rico crouching in front of her again.

"I didn't even know who the hell you guys are when you came in. I only just remembered playing with you as a child and that's It." said Lucy feeling physically and emotionally drained.

Rico and Felicia looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at Lucy with new determination in their eyes.

"You're very special Lucy. More special then you'll never know." Said Felicia emotionless.

"Don't you remember? The dream we had? Don't you remember what you are?" asked Rico looking hard at Lucy.

"Now wait a minute!" growled Natsu as he ran towards Lucy, intent on wrenching her away from these people who claimed they had abandoned her.

Felicia gave the Salamander a death glare and flung out her arm, Green thorny tendrils broke from the ground creating a barrier between him and them.

"Don't interfere!" screamed Felicia as Natsu's whole body lit on fire in pure anger.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER TENGOKU!" screamed Rico causing everyone to divert their attention back to them.

Lucy, Wendy and Charle gasped.

Erza who was about to interfere with the event before it escalated out of control stopped and turned a question stare to Wendy.

"Tengoku!" gasped Levy and quickly pulled a brown leather book from her bag as everyone looked at the script mage.

"Isn't Tengoku the void dragon? The dragon who rules over five elements?" Levy quickly flicked through the pages looking for the information she required.

"I'm sure I read about it! Where is it!"

Lucy couldn't take this anymore, gripped by a sudden fear she leaped to her feet and away from the two in front of her.

"How do you know about him? And what do you mean you abandoned me! Why can't I Remember!" yelled Lucy who started to hyper ventilate.

Rico and Felicia looked at each other once again and Wendy could have sworn she saw a faint flicker of a smirk on the man's face.

"Maybe it's best that we leave. We'll come back again eventually and explain everything, we promise!" said Rico turning to leave.

"I'm so sorry Lu! I promise I'll tell you everything and make it up to you!" cried Felicia and she quickly followed Rico out of the door.

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" yelled Natsu, flame spewing from his mouth and he went to follow them but Gray grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Not now flame-breath!" hissed Gray and pointed at Lucy who fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Why can't I remember!" Lucy wailed as she pulled at her hair.

"What's happening to me! Why can't I understand!"

"Come one Lucy." Said Wendy gently as she hooked on of her arms under the blonde's and tried to pull her up but she was too heavy for the little sky mage.

Natsu stared at his nakama and then marched over; he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her straight to her feet. Lucy looked at her friend with teary eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Lucy wiped her tears away and tried to smile but Natsu only continued to stare.

"I'm taking Lucy home." Stated the salamander and he began to half carry half walk Lucy out of the guild.

"Well, that was intense!" smiled Mirajane brightly as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Tengoku?" whispered Levy as she pulled book after book from her bag and flipped feverously through the pages, looking for the info she could have sworn she had read about before.

"Tengoku the Void Dragon huh?" grunted Gajeel to his exceed partner Lily.

"Do you know something?" enquired lily raising an eyebrow to his partner, but Gajeel only shook his head and grinned. Things were finally starting to get interesting around here.

* * *

Lucy sat gloomy on her sofa, a steaming hot cup of tea that Natsu had clumsily made for her. Lucy looked gingerly down at her cup and sniff; she coughed at its foul smell and quickly poured the contents on the potted plant that sat on her coffee table near her.

Lucy sweat dropped and shiver as she could have sworn the leaves started to curl, the colour green taking on an unhealthy hue.

"How's your tea?" grinned Natsu wolfish as he leaped out of nowhere and landed next to his nakama on the sofa.

"Natsu my sofa you great big idiot!" snapped Lucy as she whacked him hard on the head, Natsu rubbed his head and grinned.

"That's my Luce!" he said smiling as the blonde looked away, the blood rushing to her face.

"huh? Where's Happy?" asked Lucy looking around, normally the blue exceed was always with his fire breathing partner.

"He's in your kitchen fast asleep after eating all your fish!" grinned Natsu widely.

"Stupid cat…." Muttered the blonde darkly.

"so… are ya gonna tell me just who those guys were?" asked Natsu no longer grinning, his slightly serious face turning towards the stellar mage as she froze.

"I can't…. because I'm not too sure who they are." Stated Lucy looking down, her thoughts returning to her old "nakama".

"I can't remember anything about them apart from the fact we once to play together years ago. That's what's frustrating me! I just can't remember!"

Natsu stared at his friend then snorted.

"Weirdo…."

"I'm not a weirdo!" screeched Lucy turning around to whack the salamander across the head again when suddenly she froze, Natsu's face unusually close to hers.

They both stared into each other's eyes, neither of them moving as a blush started to creep across their faces. They both felt something stir within them, a feeling that is completely new yet exciting and at the same time scary.

Natsu's scent of ash seem almost intoxicating to the stellar mage and she couldn't help but breath in more of his scent. Unknown to her, Natsu is doing the same. Lucy's scent of cherry blossom seem more appealing to him than usual, and he wanted more of it.

"Luce…." He muttered and without thinking, both of their heads started to close the gap between them.

Before their lips could meet they both quickly turned their heads, their faces burning a bright red.

"ermmm… well I – errr…." Stuttered Lucy as she fiddled with the helm of her skirt. Natsu suddenly took great interest in one of painting on the wall, refusing to meet her gaze.

Both mages felt extremely awkward now and filled with uncertainty, their relationship status changing and both didn't know what to do next.

"You liiiiiiiiiiike each other!" sniggered a voice.

"Stupid cat! I'm gonna skin you alive!" snarled Lucy red-faced as she leaped from the sofa. Natsu stared at his blonde nakama as she gave chase to the now crying Happy, ("Waaaah! Natsu! Lucy's being mean!") And felt himself growing hot at the unfamiliar fluttering in his well-toned chest.

* * *

_Lucy stared almost longingly at the flickering campfire before her, she fidgeted a little in the bush she was hiding in and growled as her stomach growled with her._

_It had been two days now since the girl had eaten after her food rations had run out. She sniffed the air and smelt the scents of two people near, she look at the fire and licked her lips. Maybe if she ran and quickly eat the fire she might be able to escape without being detected._

_Lucy still had doubts but the hunger gnawing away at her finally made her get up and run towards the campfire, quick as a flash she grabbed handfuls of the fire and greedily stuffed them in her mouth, devouring the tasty hot flames with delight._

"_Hey! Who are you!" shouted a voice. Lucy flinched and slowly turned around._

_A black haired girl around her age and a light brown haired boy who seem to be a few years older stared back at her. They gasped with shock however as they saw the unknown girl's mouth full of fire._

"_Rico look!" exclaimed the girl excitedly as she leaped forward and crouched in front of Lucy, shocking her._

"_She's eating fire! She's eating it and it's not burning her! wooooooow!"_

_Lucy couldn't help but blush at the girl's words and quickly swallowed the fire in her mouth._

"_My name is Felicia! What's yours?" _

_Lucy started to fidget with discomfort as her eyes darted around her, not looking at the girl._

"_L-lucy…" she said timidly._

"_Nice name!" grinned Rico coming closer after getting over his shock, it's not every day you see someone eating fire!_

"_Are you on your own Lucy?"_

"_Y-yeah…" replied Lucy finally making contact and smiling shyly._

"_I ran away from home…"_

"_Oh really! So did we!" exclaimed Felicia in delight._

_Lucy looked at them in shock, had both of them really ran away from their homes like she did?_

"_Hey Lucy, what to join us?" asked Rico which made the blond gasped._

"_yeah! Come and join us Lu!" smiled Felicia widely as Lucy blush at her nickname._

"_We're planning on one day starting our own magic guild! The best magic guild in all of Fiore!" yelled Rico with determination as he stood up and pointed to the sky._

"_So.. You want to join us and our dream?"_

_Lucy looked at the two before, after a while she broke into the biggest smile she ever had since before her Mentor Tengoku disappeared._

"_Sure!" she said happily and Felicia glomped her in a hug._

"_Yay! We have a new friend! A new nakama!"_

"_Nakama?" thought Lucy stunned, and then she began to laugh with delight._

_Her first ever friends, her first nakama's!_

"_Oh! Before we continue, how the hell did you eat that fire!" demanded Rico, curiosity lining his face._

"_I know how to use Void Dragon Slayer magic! My Mentor taught it to me! And my mother taught me how to use celestial magic!" smiled Lucy happily as the other gasped, staring at her in amazement._

"Lucy! Wake up! I have a mission for us."

Lucy gingerly opened her eyes and looked up at her fellow teammates at the table they were sitting at.

"Heh? S-sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" muttered the blonde apoplectically as Natsu sniggered and Gray snorted.

"Aye!" said Happy as he cast a sly glance at Lucy, a large fish clasped in his little tight paws.

"That dream memory whatever! At least it explains how I got to known Rico and Felicia." Thought Lucy scrunching up her nose thinking.

"Here's the mission I've picked out." Stated Erza as she placed a sheet of paper on the table, Lucy leaned forward and began to read to the words out loud.

_**Help wanted!**_

_**Strong mages needed to take down a demon currently terrorizing the town of Gwendo! Many loses and casualties caused by this demon's rampage!**_

_**Reward? 1,000,000 Jewels! **_

"1,000,000 jewels!" gasped Lucy! Even with it split between them it is still a lot of money.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" roared Natsu as he burst into flames causing Gray besides him to yelp in alarm and fall off his chair.

"I'm glad you're all willing to take part in this mission." Smiled Ezra as she rolled up the slip of paper and headed towards Mirajane.

"All that money…. I just have to hope you two knuckle heads don't destroy the town and make us lose the money!" glared Lucy as Gray gingery picked himself off the ground cursing under his breath.

"What! It's not my fault the buildings get in my way!" yelled Natsu flinging his arms out accidently (or not) hitting Gray in the face causing him to crash to the floor again.

Lucy sighed and got up from her chair as a red faced Gray launched himself snarling at the Fire Dragon Slayer, ice issuing from his twitching fingers.

* * *

"Urgh! Do we really have to take the train!" gurgled Natsu sluggishly as he and the rest of his team walked down the train looking for a compartment to sit. Even though the train wasn't moving yet, the salamander could still feel the motion sickness rapidly kicking in.

"You know, you can rest your head on my lap again if you want?" Lucy said with a slight high-pitched voice, looking away so her nakama couldn't see her blushing face.

"Really! Thanks Luce!" exclaimed Natsu as he hugged the blonde thankfully.

"I love your lap! It's so soft and warm!"

Lucy blushed even harder at his statement but nevertheless smiled warmly.

The train ride to their destination took nearly four hours and for once the Fire Dragon Slayer hardly suffered with his motion sickness, he was fast asleep peacefully with a big goofy smile as Lucy gently stroked his pink hair feeling quite contented in a long time.

What little bliss and happiness Lucy felt on the train was now completely destroyed. No sooner had Team Natsu arrived at Gwendo Town they were instantly assaulted by the demon.

The demon looked like a bat from hell; it was the size of a three-story high building. Large crimson bat like ears swirled in all direction as its large veiny transparent demon wings kicked up a storm of wind every time they flapped,

Lucy cringed as she noticed various building being knocked down mostly through her team then the demon itself.

"Open! Gate to the Lion! Leo!" shouted Lucy finally joining in the action as she lifted a golden key.

Loki appeared in a flash of light.

"My, doesn't MY princess look very appealing in all her glory today! Every time I look into your eyes, it's like staring into heaven itself!"

"Please stop flirting with me and help me take that thing down ok?" groaned Lucy at her friend's antics as she grabbed the whip from her belt.

"Regulus Punch!" yelled Loki jumping high into the air towards the demon, his fist emitting a golden like flame.

Lucy ran as fast as she could and flicked her whip with all of her strength, but it was useless, she might as well had thrown a sponge at the damn thing! At least everyone else was doing damage.

Lucy stamped her foot in frustration, she knew her spirit friend is helping to take care of the demon but she still felt slightly useless just standing there.

"There must be something else I could do!" Lucy growled in anger.

Suddenly a tingling sensation flickered inside her, the very same sensation she had when she was being strangled by Ted. Only this time it didn't seem to stop growing, the unknown yet familiar sense of magic began to overwhelm Lucy.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Lucy as the magic flared stronger, almost asking to be used. Without thinking the blonde closed her eyes and tapped into the now swirling vortex of magic inside, roaring to be set free!

Lucy planted her legs firmly in the ground and felt the sensation travel up her throat, the blonde had no idea what was happening and fear flashed across her mind but it was too late.

Lucy flinched as she felt her cheeks puff out, her mouth filling with the strange powerful magic. Suddenly she opened her jaws and a blast of intense magic issued from her mouth.

The cracking, burning grey coloured blast shot into the sky and hit the demon squarely in its hairy chest. The demon gave an agonizing screech and collapsed from the air, landing on a couple of (hopefully vacant) houses.

Normally Lucy would cringe and cry at the demolished house's (remember, more damage less jewels) but instead she stood cock-still with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I don't believe! I… I just did a dragon's roar! It can't be!" Lucy looked at the crumpled form of the demon as her team-mates surrounded it looking confused. (Except for Natsu and Happy who were doing a victory dance over its dead carcass.)

"Does this mean? I really am a Dragon Slayer?" The sudden revelation and understanding caused the blonde mage to fall to her knees. She took one bemused look at Natsu who is still dancing on the demon's dead body before she closed her eyes and her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! First of all though, I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews. Someone asked if the attack that Lucy did was a combination of the elements that rule under the void. The answers to that is no. the dragon's roar she did was actually the Void Dragons' Roar, the void element of creativity and the heavens. It's both light and darkness hence why it was grey! Hope that clears things up!**

**Chapter 7 – Then There Were Four!**

Erza looked at the dead body of the demon they had been fighting only moments ago, confusion etched in her face as she wondered where the hell the magical grey blast had come from.

"Erza… what the hell just happened?" growled Gray looking at the re-quip mage for answers.

"Who cares!" yelled Natsu as he perform what seem to be a chicken dance on the demons head.

"Aye!" yelled Happy happily as he too performs the chicken dance in mid-air.

"We beat the demon!" Natsu and Happy high-fived.

"But that's the thing… we didn't." stated Erza looking around.

"That attack from earlier caused the demon to finally fall. Where did it come from?"

"Hey Natsu?" said the blue exceed suddenly, no longer dancing beside his pink haired partner.

"Do you get the feeling we're forgotten something?"

The group went into silent pondering until finally it clicked, they turned as one towards their blonde teammate and a sense of panic flared between them as they saw her slumped on the ground.

"LUCE!" yelled Natsu in a blind panic and rushed off towards his fallen nakama, he skidded to his knees beside her and lifted her up in his arms.

"What happened!" asked Loki as he and the other caught up.

"I don't know! She shouldn't have been in any danger!" shouted Gray looking at his still comrade.

"I don't believe it! She's run out of magic, no wonder I had to switch to my own earlier."

Natsu ignored the others as she stared down at the blonde cradled in his arms; she looked almost like she was sleeping with her lips slightly open.

Natsu blinked a few times before moving his face closer to Lucys, he had just noticed her teeth and couldn't quite register what he was seeing. He slowly moved one of his fingers to her mouth and ran his fingertip across her canines.

They were sharp, like his.

"What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Gray in shock as he noticed the salamander's finger in the stellar mages mouth.

Lucy snapped her eyes open and panicked when she felt a foreign object in her mouth.

"GWAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Natsu in pain as Lucy's jaws clamped shut on his finger, Lucy quickly opened her mouth in realization and Natsu jumped up howling with pain as blood dribbled down his red throbbing finger.

"Ah! I'm sooo sorry!" panic Lucy as she sprang to her feet as Gray fell to the ground clutching his bare chest laughing

"Serves the flame head right for sticking his finger in your mouth!" choked Gray as he continued to laughed.

Lucy frown and glared at Natsu, getting ready to scold him for indeed he did put his finger in her mouth and that itself is just plain weird. However she stopped herself when she saw small tears appearing in the corner of the fire mages eyes.

"Wow, I really must have hurt him." Thought Lucy feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"God damn it!" screeched Natsu and he stuck his throbbing finger in his mouth, whinging slightly as a hot sear of pain flashed through his finger.

Lucy sighed and walked over to her nakama, gently she placed her hand on his arm and pulled it so that his still bleeding finger popped out of his mouth.

Natsu never made any movement or sound as Lucy closely examined his finger and grimaced. Without a word the blonde grabbed the helm of her skirt and pulled hard, a ripping sound echoed around the partially destroyed town.

Carefully she wrapped the ripped piece of fabric that had once been part of her skirt around the salamander's finger and tied it in a knot just enough to stop the bleeding and not be too uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Lucy and she looked down, tears threating to form in her hazel brown eyes.

Lucy gasp when she felt a warm hand being placed gently on her cheek, she looked up to see a grinning Natsu.

"Don't worry about it Luce! It's my fault for sticking my finger in that gaping hole you call a mouth!"

Lucy growled and whacks the pink haired mage around the head.

"I do not have a gaping hole for a mouth!" she snapped as Natsu only gave his trade mark grin, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"And why were you sticking your finger in my mouth anyway! Do you know how weird that is!"

"I agree, I want to know why myself." Said Ezra glaring at Natsu who froze and started to sweat nervously.

"W-well I noticed her teeth seemed a bit strange." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and pointed to her mouth. Lucy went wide-eyed and clamp her jaws shut, she didn't want the others to know about her little "problems" until she understood what was going on.

"Open your mouth." Commanded Erza giving her famous glare to Lucy who felt like her soul was on fire.

"A-aye!" squeaked Lucy and she quickly complied; going against Erza when she gave you that kind of glare was like signing your own death.

Lucy opened her mouth wide and flinched as Erza metal gloved hand grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth closer for inspection.

Erza stared at the blonde unusually sharp canines, then her eyes flickered to Natsu and finally to the demon still crumpled lifeless on the floor. Erza stared at the blonde again and thoughts of yesterday came back, it seems she needed to have a little chat with a certain Sky Dragon Slayer to confirm a small speculation she had forming in her mind.

Lucy felt confused as Erza simply let of her chin, everyone watched as the Re-quip mage began to walk away.

"Let's collect our reward." The scarlet haired women simply said as she continued to march away.

Lucy gave a huge sigh of relief but then started to cringe as she looked around the destroyed homes of Gwendo. She began to drag her feet after the wake of Erza just hoping her share of the reward would be enough to pay her rent.

Natsu simply walked besides the depressed blonde grinning as Happy launch into a tale of all the fish he would buy with the money, and Gray quickly ran after them cursing under his breath after finding all his discarded clothes.

* * *

"I am soooo beat!" yawned Lucy widely as she pushed herself away from the desk where she had just finished another chapter to her novel. Lucy looked at the dark sky out of the window, thinking back on the events that had transpired earlier today.

Thankfully the people of Gwendo town seemed that delighted that the demon is finally gone that they didn't care some of the building got destroyed in the process, they was going to pay them the full amount. Empathize on the word _was!_

Erza just had to say to them that they could keep half of their reward to help pay towards the damages done. Stupid Erza! On the good point though, the blonde's reward share is just enough to pay for her rent and other things as well.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Lucy yelp in alarm and fall backwards off her chair, who the hell would be visiting her at this time of night.

The blonde gingerly made her way downstairs and open the door to revel Rico and Felicia standing at her doorstep.

"Lu!" squealed Felicia in delight and she glomped the poor stellar mage.

"You guys!" gasped Lucy, Felicia's hug squeezing her tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Rico smiled warmly at the blonde and chuckled.

"We came to see you of course! Someone told us you live here so we came to visit. Can we come in?"

Lucy nodded blankly and Rico stepped into the cozy house.

"So… what did you come here for?" asked Lucy as she served tea to her old nakama sitting at her table in the living room.

"I told you, to see you." Rico took a sip of his tea and gently placed it back down, smacking his lips.

"And to have a little chat with you."

Lucy raised her eye-brow at Rico, she knew there were something else to why they came to see her.

"Lucy, do you remember Tengoku?" asked Felicia after downing her tea in one go.

"Yes I do… but I couldn't before." Said Lucy frowning as she scratched the back of her head. There was no point denying anything since they properly knew more about her problem then she did.

"Well that's understandable, I mean you did have your slayer magic and memories sealed away." Nodded Rico in thoughtful thinking.

"S-sealed away?" stuttered Lucy staring at the man before her.

"Yep, you asked a mage who's experienced in sealing magic to seal away your dragon slayer magic and memories. That's why you can't remember anything" said Rico looking deep into the blonde's eyes, causing her blush slightly.

"But the seal's breaking up!" chimed in Felicia happily.

"That's why your magic and memories are slowly resurfacing!"

Lucy stared at her old friends before, everything made sense now! The dreams and physical changes! The blonde felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the panic, confusion and uncertainly feeling permanently plaguing her ever since this all started to happen now disappeared.

Though one question is still bothered Lucy.

"That's good to know, I thought I was going to go crazy at any moment!" sighed Lucy and she drank the last remaining dregs of her tea.

"Now then, what did you mean back at my guild when you said you had abandoned me?"

Rico and Felicia looked at each other and smiled sadly at Lucy.

"Do you remember our dream? The dream of one day setting up our very own magic Guild, the Diamond Blades?" asked Rico grinning.

Lucy nodded.

"Well, we got into a spot of trouble; our little clan was in rivalry with another clan who also wanted to set up their own guild."

Lucy leaned towards Rico with upmost concentration, Rico smiled widely when he saw that he had the blonde's full attention.

"One day a fight broke out between them and us, the fight got that out of hand that all of us, including them got seriously injured. But we didn't stop."

"It was terrible…" whispered Felicia as her eyes held the horror of that day.

"What was a simple petty fight between two clans soon escalated into a fight to the death!"

Lucy gasped in horror, silently she started to dread when memories of that event would resurface in her dreams.

"You see Lucy, even though you were severely injured, you wanted to continue to fight in order to protect us. We couldn't allow that to happen, so we knocked you out ourselves and hid you so that you would be safe."

Rico stopped talking and bent his head over the table, his hands clasping over the back of his head.

"After the fight had ended I and Rico along with the others were arrested by the Rune Knights. We never saw you again after that, it was only a few weeks ago when we learned that you had a seal placed upon yourself soon after the fight." Said Felicia placing a gentle hand on Rico's shoulder.

"Can you ever forgive us Lucy?" asked Rico sadly looking up and staring with pleading eyes.

"Of course I forgive you." Smiled Lucy as she gently placed a hand upon his.

"We're nakama after all."

"Thank you Lu! Now we can finally relax!" smiled Felicia cheerfully as Rico grinned.

"Right, we better get going. Thanks for the tea Lucy, me and Felicia will see you again later." Rico and Felicia stood up from their chairs.

Lucy bid them goodnight and gently closed the door, a smile fixed warmly on her face. Though one thing still niggled at the back of her mind, why did she seal away her slayer magic and memories in the first place?

Lucy gingerly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, tiredness lacing her body. As soon as she opened the door though, she got a whiff of a familiar ash scent. Lucy sighed and walked over to her bed, the blanket on her bed having a strange lump to it.

"I know your there Natsu." Said the blonde as she crossed her arms.

Pink hair and a face popped from within the blanket grinning at her, seconds later a blue furry head popped out too.

"Sorry Lucy but I love your bed! It's the best bed ever!" he cheered.

"Aye!" yelled Happy in agreement and both heads popped back under the covers.

Normally Lucy would scream and yell at the two but for some reason she didn't quiet mind it. With a sigh she grabbed one corner of the blanket and pulled.

"Awww Luce! Don't be mean!" pouted Natsu as he sat cross-legged on the bed.

"You have your own bed now shoo! I'm tired!" groaned Lucy as she tapped her bare foot on the wooden floorboards.

"Come on Luce! Let me sleep in your bed! Please! You did bite me remember?" said Natsu with puppy dog eyes, holding up his bandage finger. Lucy noticed it were still wrapped up with the fabric of her skirt.

Lucy felt her heart melt.

"Ok… just this once." She muttered, completely ignoring the fact that she bit him because he had stuck his finger in her mouth.

The stellar mage threw the blanket back on the bed and went to change into her nightwear in the bathroom.

(Nightwear is a simple pink short sleeveless top and pink pants go get her Natsu! Rawr!)

"Do you always wear your clothes in bed?" stated Lucy coming out of the bathroom and climbing into bed.

"It just… weird."

Natsu looked at her with a thoughtful expression then leaped out of bed and started to strip, throwing his discarded clothes on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Lucy in shock and embarrassment, her face burning bright red as Natsu stripped leaving only his white boxers on.

"You just said it was weird to sleep in your clothes! Sheesh Luce you're a weirdo!" said Natsu rolling his eyes as he jumped back into bed.

Lucy sat frozen stiff as Natsu snuggled into the bed with delight, seeing the fire mage almost naked body had sent the blonde's heart into overdrive.

"What are doing? You can't sleep sitting up weirdo." Muttered Natsu and he pulled his nakama down to him in the bed.

Lucy swallowed hard and felt her face burning as Natsu snuggled up behind her and wrapped his warm strong arms around her waist.

"Night Luce…." Said the Dragon Slayer sleepily and within seconds he was snoring.

Lucy felt like a train wreck inside, her heart going haywire and her face burning so much she swore it was going to melt from the heat soon. Eventually the heat from Natsu's body and his intoxicating smell soon had Lucy relaxing in his arms.

"Stupid…" muttered Lucy and she closed her eyes smiling. She was unwilling to admit it but, she felt herself slowly falling for the pink haired buffoon. She only hoped that maybe, just maybe. He felt the same way too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter just for you guys cos I loves ya! This chapter has some more Nalu in it, I think you'll like it.. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 8 – Strange Urges and Fights!**

"_Hey Rico, why didn't you do it? We had her all alone!"_

"_Be patient Felicia, we can wait a little longer. Besides, she's not quite got the grasp of her magic yet."_

"_But the longer we wait! The more likely she'll remember everything, especially what really happened during that fight years ago!"_

"_God damn it Felicia! Stop worrying! She'll belong to us long before she remembers what we did! Let's keep contact with her for the time and then we'll strike at the right time." _

"_I just hope your right Rico, I really don't want to face her wrath again, we nearly lost our lives the last time."_

"_That won't happen I promise, with this device she'll do whatever we say. With her back at our sides, there's nothing stopping us climbing all the way to the top. Fiore will be in the palm of my hand… hehehehehe…."_

* * *

"_Ok!" yelled Rico and he stood on top of a rock gathering the attention of the two girls chattering on the floor._

"_I've got us a mission! Time to make some money for our Guild!"_

"_A mission? But only official Guilds can take missions!" said Lucy looking away from Felicia to stare at the grinning boy on the rock._

"_Well duh…. It's not a real mission! I went around the town nearby asking for work, and this old geezer gave me some!" Rico leaped from the rock and walked over to his two best friends._

"_His dog has gone missing and he said he'll pay us 500 jewels each if we find it!"_

"_Yay! Let's go!" cheered Felicia in excitement as she grabbed her blonde friend in one of her infamous hugs._

"_Hey Lucy, this is the dog's old collar. Think you can sniff him out?" asked Rico as he held out a manky chewed red collar to the blonde._

_Lucy gingerly took the item with disgust and heaved slightly; she didn't need to bring the collar to her nose. The smell radiating off the collar from arm's length made her want to hurl, it was like a combination of old cheese and vegetables with a hint of custard?_

"_So Lucy, think you can track him down?" asked Rico as he watched his nakama sniffing the air._

"_Yeah… I think I've got it, follow me!" with her nose quivering, Lucy leaped from the floor and began to race through the trees._

"_Hey Lu! Wait for us!" yelled Felicia leaping to her feet as well as Rico rushed past her following his blonde friend._

_It wasn't long before the three friends stood before a crumply rocky surface producing from the earthy ground._

"_I think your nose is broken Lu! There's no dog here!" exclaimed Felicia as she places her hands on her hips._

"_It's here!" said Lucy pointing at the rocky wall._

"_I can smell and hear it in there! It's scratching at the walls."_

"_It must be a cave!" stated Rico as he examined the wall._

"_By the looks of all the loose rocks the entrance must have caved in. Think you can open it?" Rico asked looking thoughtfully at Lucy who grinned._

"_No problem!" exclaimed Lucy happily as she picked up a rather large rock at her feet and began to eat, her sharp teeth slicing through the rock like a knife through butter._

_Rico and Felicia watched as she devours her unusual meal without lifting an eyebrow, they were used to her eating like this a long time ago._

_Finally Lucy gave a contented sigh and once again faced the rocky wall with a grin._

"_Void Dragon's Fist!" yelled the Blonde as she pulled back her fist which began to crackle and flare with grey magical energy. In one swift movement she punched the wall, with a loud CRACK the rocky wall instantly gave in._

"_Woof!"_

_A shaggy large ball of fur and slobber came hurtling out of the dark dusty hole that had once been a wall._

"_IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screeched Felicia as the dog collided into the raven haired girl and began to assault her face with its slobbery tongue._

"_HELP! GET THIS THING OFF ME! AAAAAAH!" screamed Felicia but Lucy and Rico only fell to the floor, clutching their side with laughter._

Lucy smiled as she felt herself waking up, to think she had such good friends when she left her home. Soon Lucy's body began to wake and she became aware of a warm presence, Lucy wrenched her eyes open when she remember last night and almost scream, her face burning when she saw the position she were in with a certain pink-haired friend.

Both Lucy and Natsu's body were facing each other, Natsu's head above her head while Lucy's face was snuggled close to his well-toned chest. The blonde's arms were wrapped around his waist while his arms were wrapped over her shoulders. And let's not get started on what position their legs were in, overall they were in a very intimate position.

As awkward as Lucy felt, she couldn't help but feel comfortable too. Natsu's more than normal body heat felt so nice to the stellar mage, she couldn't bring herself to kick him off the bed.

The blonde looked at her nakama's face and smiled, he looked so much like an innocent child as he slept with the usual drool dripping from his open mouth as to the raging destructive fireball he is when he's awake.

Suddenly Natsu opened his eyes and looked straight at Lucy who flinched and started to blush, the fire mage simply gave his trademark grinned.

"Morning Luce!" said Natsu and he yawned.

"It's nice not being woken up by you kicking for punching me for once!"

"I'm considering it!" said Lucy darkly as she tried to move but the salamander only grinned and tightened his grip.

"Let's stay like this for a while Luce, it's nice." Breathed Natsu and he closed his eyes smiling.

Lucy stared stunned at Natsu but didn't say anything.

"This isn't like me!" thought Lucy as she stared blushing heavily at her nakama's smiling face, her heart beating fast.

Natsu opened his eyes again and as soon as they both made eye-contact that familiar feeling from before surged between them. They both realized that this is one of those moments that would change how they view each other with one simple act, just one simple act and their best friends status could change to something more.

They were both scared but realized that the uncertainly was less then before.

Without thinking, Lucy place a gentle hand on her friend's face and smiled in which he smiled in return. Slowly their heads began to inch towards each other's; their lips were just about to touch when -!

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other! And your dooooooooooooing it!" sniggered a familiar annoying voice.

"Damn cat!" yelled Lucy as she pushed Natsu away from her and jumped out of bed embarrassed, Natsu sat up cross-legged on the bed and pouted, disappointment etched on his face.

"Aye! It's not my fault I woke up to you two making kittens!" grinned the blue exceed with an evil glint in his eye.

"WE WERE NOT DOING THAT!" screamed Lucy beside herself, completely losing her head.

"GET OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU! OUT! OUT! OUUUUUT!"

Lucy began to pick up objects scattered around her bedroom and started to throw them with full force at Natsu and Happy, Natsu quickly picked up his discarded clothes and narrowly missed being hit on the head by a flying red shoe, wretched open the widow and leaped through it.

Lucy hung out of the window shaking her fist and yelling as the salamander ran through the streets wearing only his white boxer's as people walking by stopped and stared in shock.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar grumbling to herself, ignoring the piercing onyx eyes from a certain pink haired mage across the guild.

"What's up Lu?" asked Levy as she sat on a stool besides her blonde friend.

"Nothing…." Muttered Lucy darkly as she tapped the wooden smooth bar with her fingertips.

"Looks like nothing to me, did you have a lover's spat?" laughed Mirajane as she place the drink Lucy had order on the bar before her.

Lucy said nothing but simply slumped her head on the bar, the coolness of the wood feeling pleasant to her burning face. Mirajane looked across the rowdy noisy room and noticed Natsu staring at the stellar mage, when he noticed her looking he quickly turned away, but not before hiding the blush that flushed across his face.

Mirajane gave a smirk.

"Oh my, did the flames get too hot for you to handle last night?" said Mirajane winking as Lucy's head shot up in horror.

Natsu with his excellent hearing also heard the words spoken from the take-over mage and turned his head around, only his face were filled with confusion, he didn't use any fire last night so what was she on about?

Mirajane noticed the confusion on the Fire Dragon's Face and pouted; sometimes the poor fool can be so dense when it came to these things.

"Mirajane!" gasped Lucy blushing and quickly looked around; she flinched when she saw Natsu looking intently at her with slight confusion.

"N-nothing happened last night nor this morning so please shush!" stuttered Lucy snapping her gaze back to her drink.

"OH HO!" screeched Mirajane clearly enjoying herself as she leaned over the counter towards the squirming stellar mage. By now a few guild members had stopped what they were doing and watched the girls at the bar with interest.

"The morning huh? I didn't even mention the morning, I only said last night." Grinned the white haired woman as Lucy felt like dying right there.

"Aye!" piped up a voice.

"Lucy and Natsu were trying to make kittens this morn-hpmth!"

Natsu quickly clamped a hand over his partners mouth, but the rest of the guild pretty much summed up what the exceed was trying to say, a quiet hush fell over the guild as everyone stared at Lucy and Natsu who were blushing furiously.

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" screamed Lucy in a panic as she launch herself from the bar, flailing her arms about like a madwoman.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! ME AND NATSU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! HE'S MY PARTNER!"

"Bed partner…" whispered Gajeel loud enough for the fuming flushed Blonde to hear.

Lucy became so full of rage that she could only stand there and growl at the Iron Dragon Slayer who smirked at her.

"Ah don't worry Luce! Let them think what they want! They're just jealous that they can't sleep in your amazing soft bed like I can!" Grinned Natsu in her direction, his hands at the back of his head.

"YOU DENSE MORON!" screamed Lucy as everyone started to cat-call and whistle. Mirajane was filled with pure bliss and happiness; she had always thought those two would make a good couple.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and froze when she saw Erza standing before her glaring.

"A word please!" said Erza and she grabbed the frozen in horror Lucy by the arm and started to drag her towards the private room behind the bar.

Everyone watched in silent horror as the sound of a door slammed shut.

"Poor Lucy…." Stated Gray as he shivered, he would not like to be in Lucy's position, no matter what she had done to anger the re-quip mage.

"Owww Erza!" whined Lucy at the tight grip on her arm but then froze when she saw that Wendy was in the room too with Charle, looking extremely upset.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I tried really hard not to say anything but Erza was really scary!" wailed Wendy as Charle looked away guilty.

"So… it looks like Fairy Tail has four Dragon Slayers." Said Erza staring at Lucy who sigh deeply and looked away. She decided she would tell Ezra everything that happened, there was no point denying anything now.

So Lucy took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened, all her memories and changes that she had already told Wendy, to the ones she hadn't yet told the Sky Dragon Slayer. Erza watched without uttering a word as her teammate told her everything.

"I thought so." Muttered Erza as Lucy finished explaining.

"I suspecting something like this when that demon we fought was defeated, but I needed to confirm what I knew with Wendy. I had a suspicion that she knew what was going on.

"Now you know Erza, but please don't say anything to anyone! I don't want anyone knowing yet." Pleaded Lucy looking urgently at her scarlet haired friend.

"I..I'm sorry to interrupt!" squeak Wendy as Charle started to glare at the door.

"But I can smell Natsu, I think he's listening at the door!"

A muffled "Ack!" from the door confirm what Wendy had said, and Lucy suddenly felt as if someone had punched all the air from her lungs.

Quick as a flash Erza flung open the door and grabbed the fire mage by his dragon scale scarf; she flung the poor teen into the air and threw him across the room where he smashed face first into the wooden wall next to Wendy who screamed in alarm.

"E-Erza… I think that was over the top…." Muttered Lucy who sweat dropped.

Natsu quickly got to his feet and stared open-mouthed at Lucy who, under the circumstances couldn't help but laugh at his red face where it had hit the wall.

"Y-you're a-a-a….." The pink haired teen stuttered with stunned disbelief pointing at Lucy.

"Yes yes I know, I'm a Void Dragon Slayer!" snapped Lucy crossing her arms and glaring at her nakama, so he did hear everything she said. Great!

"Awesome!" cheered Natsu grinning, his quick mood swing taking Lucy by surprise.

"Welcome to the club!"

"Natsu you idiot…." Groan Lucy hitting herself on the forehead. Natsu frown.

"Says the weirdo hitting herself." Suddenly Natsu froze and began to sweat buckets as Lucy glared at him, a dark dangerous aura surrounding her body.

"Don't you DARE tell anyone what you heard! I don't want people knowing, not yet anyway. Understood!"

"A-Aye!" stuttered Natsu doing a salute as the blonde turned her back on him.

"So Tengoku was your dragon right? Did he disappear like ours?" asked Natsu curiously.

Lucy looked at him and Natsu flinched when he saw the sadness and angst reflecting in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah… I went to look for him, but I never found him." muttered Lucy as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well… I can't wait to see you in action when your seal finally breaks." Grinned the Fire Dragon Slayer pumping a fist.

Lucy looked stunned at her nakama and then grinned too.

"I have to admit, her new magical abilities will prove quite useful in our missions." Said Erza as she rubbed her chin in thoughtful thinking.

"It's nice to have another girl dragon slayer around." Smiled Wendy gleefully.

"Remember to keep us informed when you remember more of your memories so that we can help you as much as we can." Stated Charle crossing her arms and nodding her head.

"Will do! Now let's head back, I want to finish my drink!" smiled Lucy and the group walked back into the main guild room.

"I'm surprised pinkie even knew what he was doing in bed with bunny girl, though with the way she acted he must have been terrible." Whispered Gajeel to Lily unaware that the two he was talking about had just entered the room and had heard every word he said.

"Terrible? How can I be bad at sleeping?" asked Natsu not understanding what the Iron Dragon Slayer had said, he was a dense moron after all.

Lucy however glared at the man with rage boiling inside her, without thinking she marched up to Gajeel and punched him right across the face, everyone stopped chatting to stare in shock at the blonde.

"If he ever did sleep with me, I bet he would be ten times better then you bent metal!" yelled Lucy as she grabbed a chair and flung it, hitting the growling iron man in the face.

"All RIGHT! FIGHT!" yelled Natsu in joy, flames issuing from his mouth and he leaped across the tables and punched Gray in the face. (lol, typical he would go for Gray first! )

"Gray!" gasped Juvia who had been watching/stalking her beloved Gray as he fell to the ground. Juvia glared at Natsu and swept her arms across, causing a torrent of water to hit the fire mage squarely in the chest.

After that most of the guild members joined in, fists, feet and magic flying everywhere as Fairy Tail had one of its huge usual brawls. Only this time, for the very first time, Lucy was joining in.

"My, looks like I'll have to go shopping again for some supplies!" smiled Mirajane as her sister Lisanna jumped over the bar and hid behind her big sister's legs, avoiding the brawl.

"Take that you bastard!" screamed Lucy as she kicked between Gajeel legs, crushing his crowned iron jewels, Gajeel squealed and then roared with anger and pain.

Just before Gajeel could grab the blonde and make her pay for what she did, Natsu came leaping over them like a fireball and punched a flaming fist in his stomach.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually missed this when I was in Edora!" muttered Lisanna as she peeked over the counter.

"I know, isn't it great!" smiled Mirajane warmly, not noticing Elfman flying towards her after been attacked by Erza, who joined in because her cake she had peacefully been enjoying got smashed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much going on with this chapter, mostly Nalu. But don't worry your pretty little heads! The next few chapters will have a lot of butt-kicking action in it!**

**Chapter 9 – Nalu and the train!**

"_Oi! This is our territory now! So get lost scum!" rang out a voice._

_Rico, Lucy and Felicia whipped around from their campfire to see a gang of five, roughly the same age as them standing with smirks on their faces._

"_Who are you?" glared Rico as Lucy started to growl, baring her fangs at the others who flinched slightly but kept their ground._

"_We're the Arok Vemon!" sneered a green haired with heavy lidded eyes._

"_And we're gonna became the best Dark guild in the world so you lowly scum better get lost!"_

"_D-dark guild!" stuttered Felicia in horror, fear visible on her face._

"_Rico I think we better go! These people could be dangerous!" but Rico ignored his friends warning and took a step towards the people who sneered._

"_Felicia, when we became a guild, it may become ours job to take out Dark guilds!" said Rico in a cold voice which made the girl flinched._

"_So you're gonna take us out huh? I like to see you try!" hissed a raven haired boy wearing a purple headband._

"_Wind slicer!" the boy bought his hands forwards in a quick movement and a gust of wind headed straight to Felicia who was still looking at Rico in shock. She didn't see the wind like blade coming._

_Lucy leaped in front of her friend and opened her mouth widely, the Arok Vemon's gasped loudly as they watched the blonde seemly suck the attack through her mouth, eating it._

"_You're gonna get it now!" grinned Lucy dangerously cracking her knuckles._

"_VOID DRAGON'S FIST!" Lucy punched the boy who had attacked Felicia in the gut, the punch sent the boy flying backwards where he smashed into a tree and fell to the floor unconscious._

"_W-what the h-hell!" stuttered the boy who had first spoken, he seemed to be the leader of the group who slowly starting to back away._

"_LUCY! FINISH THEM OFF!" Screamed Rico pointing at the group who now began to panic, not knowing what the blonde might do next._

_Lucy hesitated and looked at Rico with concern, when she didn't make a move Rico snapped his gaze at her and snarled._

"_DO IT!" _

_The blonde gave a tiny nod and reached towards her belt where she unclipped a golden key._

"_Open! Gate to the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" commanded Lucy as she thrusts the key into the pot of water they had boiling away on the campfire. It seemed it was a good idea at the time, but when Lucy saw the look on Aquarius's face she knew she had made a grave mistake._

"_Thought you'll summon me from boiling water did you? You little wench!" said the water spirit with deadly venom lacing her words._

"_TAKE THIS!" Aquarius lifted the jar she held in her hands high in the air and spun it around. A tsunami of giant proportions thundered towards the two screaming groups, Aquarius smirked as the screaming kids were washed away with the water through the trees._

"_DON'T CALL ME FOR A MONTH! I'M GOING ON HOILDAY WITH MY BOYFRIEND! YOU GOT THAT!" yelled Aquarius cupping her hands around her mouth so her "master" could hear._

_Aquarius chuckled with laughter as she heard a frightened scream in reply, and then vanished back into the spirit world._

_Finally the torrent of water became nothing more than a trickle, the two groups were scattered all over the meadow where the water had washed them. No one had the strength or energy to move._

"_L….uc….y?" panted Rico lying spread out on the wet grass._

"_Y…ea…h?" panted Lucy back trying to move her head to drink the puddle of water next to her for strength, but couldn't._

"_Don't eve…r do t…hat again!"_

Lucy woke to the sounds of morning and groaned loudly, her body killing her like hell!

"I'm never ever doing that again!" hissed Lucy as her head throbbed where Gray had accidently punched her, aiming for Natsu who had jumped behind the blonde crackling with laughter.

It was for this reason that Lucy woke up alone in bed, she threated the pink haired moron that if he ever came near her at night, let alone try to get into bed with her, she will give him the crushing crown jewel treatment that she gave to Gajeel. This threat seemed to have worked.

The blonde winced as she gingerly got up from her bed and wobbled to her bathroom, maybe a nice long soak in the bath might do her some good before she went to the guild.

Lucy finally arrived at the guild, pushing the doors open and being hit by the noise generating from her fellow noisy guild mates.

"Ah there you are Lucy." Said Erza as she suddenly appeared before the blonde who were rubbing her head, the noise were slowly making her lingering headache worse.

"Come, I have picked a mission for us. This one was actually given to me by the Master." Erza led the blonde over to a table were Gray and Natsu were sitting, glaring at each other.

Lucy took a seat and growled, glaring at the boys who suddenly flinched when their saw her, sweating pouring from their foreheads.

"H-hey Luce!" stuttered Natsu at an attempt of a friendly greeting but Lucy merely turned her head away from him, averting her gaze so she didn't have to look at him.

Natsu pouted and casted his gaze down to the table, crossing his arms as Happy beside him sniggered.

"Right then." Said Erza as she sat on a chair besides Lucy, the red haired mage stared at them all before continuing.

"It seems a dark guild by the name of Death Blade has suddenly appeared out of nowhere and is causing havoc in the town of Herpina." Stated Erza as she spread out the mission slip on the table so everyone could lean in and look.

"Death Blades? Why does that sound so familiar?" thought Lucy to herself, a faint but notable feeling of dread swelling up in her chest.

"The town has requested for the Death Blades to be taken out! And we're doing the job!" smiled Erza with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"All RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" yelled Natsu in joy, his fists bursting into flames. Gray simply smirked and absent-mindedly took off his shirt.

"PERVERT! WENDY'S HERE!" screamed Lucy pointing at Gray who just started to undo his trousers, Wendy looked over when she heard her name and squealed in horror when she saw Gray.

"Wha? Gwahhh!" yelled Gray and quickly leaped under the table for his discarded clothes. Juvia who had been hiding/stalking behind the pillar gave a gasp of joy and squealed with delight, her pale face blushing heavily.

"Oh Gray! Juvia does not care when you strip in front of her! Juvia wouldn't mind you ask her to help!" with that the water mage began to drool as naughty daydreams invaded her mind.

"Hehe…. Ice Pervert…" sniggered Natsu.

"What did you say flame breath!" screeched a voice from under the table.

Lucy groaned and banged her head on the table, then cursed loudly a second later flinching. She had forgotten she had a headache.

"Owwww….." hissed Lucy clutching her head, the pain throbbing so bad that it were bringing tears to the stellar mages eyes. She looked across blinking rapidly and noticed the flames dancing merrily from her nakama's hand, for some reason she couldn't tear her watery squinting eyes from it.

With the pain clouding her judgement, Lucy without so much as a thought leaned over and grabbed Natsu's fist, clamping her jaws on the flame and devouring it. Energy flared with the blonde and instantly her headache disappeared, Lucy sighed with relief and then froze.

She looked up to see Natsu staring at her with shock filling his face, his mouth gaping at her. Thankfully nobody else saw this as they were all too busy to notice, except for Happy who looked gobsmacked.

Lucy leaped away from Natsu with embarrassment and fright, with one last fearful look at her still shocked unmoving partner; the blonde leaped to her feet and ran out of the guild.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lucy screamed inside her head as she pelted across the street along the canal to her home.

"I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking!"

Lucy skidded to halt in front of her home and quickly unlocked the door, rushing inside. In her panic to get away and the relief of being home, she failed to notice the scent of ash.

"Luce…."

The blonde screamed and spun around, her face going red and her heart beating fast as she saw the one person she were trying to escape standing at the doorway to her living room. How the hell did her get here before her!

"I… I s-sorry!" squeaked Lucy squeezing her eyes shut and backing up against the wall staying away from him.

"I d-didn't mean to! My h-headache was killing me! And your f-f-fire looked so nice! I'm sorry!"

"Luce, don't be scared…" Natsu whispered and Lucy snapped her eyes open when she felt his warm hand on her cheek.

"I'm not mad at you…you just startled me, that's all." Natsu blushed heavily and came closer to his nakama.

Lucy blushed even more and cast her eyes downwards, trying to ignore the roaring feeling in her heart. Natsu seemed to have the same problem; Lucy had always been his best friend. But lately the salamander noticed things about the blonde he had never noticed before and it scared him, but it also made him think that what he and his nakama had could be more.

"If you needed fire for your pain, you only needed to ask." The fire mage pressed his warm forehead against Lucy's and placed his hands on either side of the blonde on the wall, this caused the stellar mage to look up.

"N-natsu…" whispered Lucy nervously and then she closed her eyes. This warmth emitting from the pink haired mage made her relaxed; she loved this warmth of his and wanted to be closer to it.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer, the heat intensified.

SLAM!

"Lucy! We have to-!" Gray burst through the front door yelling then stopped his tracks, staring at the two mages in an intimate embrace in shock.

"What the hell!" yelled Gray jumping back as if seeing the two of them like this burned him.

"Gray!" squealed Lucy and she roughly pushed Natsu away from her blushing. Natsu looked at Lucy with disappointment and then glared at Gray, his body temperate rapidly rising with anger.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little make-out session but we have to go! Erza is waiting for us for the mission!" smirked Gray looking at the salamander who growled at him.

"We were NOT making out!" snapped Lucy furiously and she pushed past a still smirking Gray out of the front door.

"Heh… I always thought you were too dense to notice the opposite sex Natsu, too bad you suck at it though. Lucy was quite in a hurry to get away from y-!"

Gray never got to finish as Natsu punched him in the face, making him fly backwards onto the open street outside.

"Shut-up!" Natsu snarled darkly as he ran past the cursing, groaning Gray who was clutching his face and trying to stem the blood trickling from his nose.

"Damn it! What is it with you and punching me lately!" hissed Gray as he pulled himself off the concrete floor and began to wobble towards the guild.

"I'm sorry Erza!" apologized Lucy as she skidded to a halt in front of the re-equip mage who were outside the guild with the mission clasped tightly in her metal gloved hand.

"I'm here!" yelled Natsu as he appeared from no way beside the blonde, Lucy and Natsu made eye contact and blushed looking away.

"Where's Gray?" demanded Erza as she looked up and down the street, finally the ice mage came into view and quickly hustled up to the group.

"What happened to your face!" gasped Lucy at the dried blood on Gray's face.

"Ask your boyfriend!" he snapped angrily clutching his face.

Lucy suddenly bristled and a small growl escaped from her lips, she stepped away from the fire mage who pouted slightly and glared at Gray who flinched.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just nakama! He's my most trusted partner!" Lucy said angrily.

"Bed Partner….. cos she liiiiiiiiiiiiiike's it! Aye!" whispered Happy thinking Natsu could only hear him, not realising that Lucy could too.

Natsu blushed heavily and the flicked the cat on the nose, earning a yelp of pain from the blue exceed. Lucy quickly turned her head away and closed her eyes trying with all her will power not to snap the damn cat's neck in two.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Erza and everyone flinched and snapped to attention.

"The train will take five hours to get to our destination and I want to get there before it gets dark!"

"T….t-train!" stuttered Natsu in fear as he clutch his stomach, just thinking about the train is making him feel nauseous. He quickly turned to face his blonde nakama with pleading eyes.

"Luce! You'll like me lay in your lap right?"

Lucy looked at him to answer but then noticed the smirk on Gray's face.

"No." said the stellar mage bluntly instantly feeling guilty at the crushing look of panic and disappointment on the pink haired mage's face.

"But Luce!" whined Natsu as Lucy turned away. The Fire mage frown and clutched his stomach tighter, he had a feeling this train ride would be the worse so far in his life.

* * *

"Damn it! Just looking at him in this state is making my chest twist in knots! I've never seen him suffer this much before!" thought Lucy looking down to the train floor to a lifeless lump that is her friend.

Natsu groaned loudly with his cheeks bulging, nearly half of the floor is covered in his drooling slobber. It had only been an hour; he still had four hellish torturous hours left.

"That's it! It was funny at first, but now it's just downright pitiful!" moaned Gray moving his feet to avoid the ever increasing pool of drool from the groaning heaving pink haired teen on the floor.

"I can't ignore him anymore, or else I'm going to die from too much guilt!" exclaimed Lucy who indeed looked like she were being tortured with guilt.

Slowly the blonde kneeled to the floor wincing from the drool but tried to ignore it, slowly she edged nearer and gently lifted up Natsu's head to place on her lap.

Natsu's groan subsided as the blonde began to tenderly stoke the pink hair of her friend.

"Lu…..ce…" whispered the fire mage hoarsely and he slowly wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy blushed heavily but continued stroking her nakama's hair, her free arm going over his shoulder.

"Your such a pain…" muttered Lucy rolling her eyes but slowly she smiled, ignoring the looks she were getting from the others.

Happy smiled and decided that this time; he would keep his mouth shut. Gray frowned and looked away from this scene before him, he was seriously contemplating whenever to go into another compartment. Erza simply smiled at her friends, and hoped with cross fingers that they would let her be the first to eat a slice of their wedding cake. Oh, and it better be a strawberry cheese cake. Yep!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for this chapter took longer to upload, work and friends can eat into your free time ya know? Anyway, cookies for those who can guess who the girl is in this chapter! (she doesn't have a major role in this story but will in a future sequel.)**

**Chapter 10 – The Death Blades!**

"So this is Herpina Town…." Said Lucy standing with the others on the street as she looked around.

There were sense of despair in the air and the people walking around which were a few, keep their eyes down and their mouths tightly shut.

"This place is making me really uneasy." Lucy sniffed and cringed, scrunching her nose and frowning.

"And it smells weird too!"

"I think it's best we find some lodgings." Said Erza as she began to stride along the path, the others looked at her and hustled up to catch up.

"We could all do with a rest. Then tomorrow we can think up strategies in dealing with the Death Blade!"

"Strategies?" snorted Natsu as he light up his fist, Lucy glanced at the flame then quickly looked away blushing.

"We don't need 'em! Let's just storm into their guild and kick their butts!" The Salamander cracked his knuckles and grinned with glee, Lucy frown and slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot! That's YOUR dangerous way of thinking!" snapped the blonde. Natsu pouted and then stuck his tongue at her, which earned him another hit from his nakama.

Team Natsu continued to search for a place to stay for the night until finally they came across a rather large imposing inn call the Arthros Nyx.

"A-are we going to s-stay here?" enquired Lucy as she noticed some of the windows were boarded up and those that aren't boarded up were covered in dirt and grime.

"It's the only place that's still looks like it's open. It will do." Said Ezra with some formality in her voice and went to open the door.

"STOP!"

The group turned to see what seems to be a little girl around the age of ten or eleven. She had blonde hair with two pigtails that nearly went to the floor in twirls and curls, her eyes were deep onyx black. She wore a short sleeved green leafy dress with brown boots, on her hands she wore green gloves that ended at mid-arm in leafy like tendrils.

Lucy sniffed and was quite taken back at her smell, the blonde girl whose hair colour is the exact same colour as her own, smelled like a lush forest with a hint of fiery passion. The thing that surprised Lucy the most however, is the girl's eye colour. They reminded her of Natsu's eyes, looking closer they appeared to be the same.

"You're Lucy right?" enquired the girl walked straight up to the stellar mage who seemed surprised.

"Yep! That's me!" smiled warmly thinking the girl must have heard about her from the sorcerer weekly. Natsu who were beside her looked between the girl and his blonde friend, the two seemed familiar somehow.

There was just something about this little girl that had captured the Fire Dragon Slayers interest, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Go back!" yelled the girl suddenly as she began to push the started blonde, confusion and alarm filling her face.

"Oi!" snapped Natsu angrily grabbing Lucy's arm firmly and pulling her close to him.

"What do you think you're doing!"

The girl ignored Natsu and glared at Lucy who stared completely non-plus. Just who was this girl?

"Go back to Magnolia! It's dangerous here!" yelled the girl pointing and stamping her foot in frustration.

"Wha! H-hey!" gasped Lucy as the girl grabbed the helm of her skirt and began to pull with all her might, trying to drag Lucy away.

"This is for your own good Lucy!" shouted the girl pulling harder, Lucy squealed in alarm and grabbed her skirt when she felt it slipping, she did not want anyone seeing her underwear!

Just who was this girl? How does know Lucy's name?

"Hey! Will you let go!" shouted Natsu as he tightened his grip on his nakama, he glared angrily as the girl hissed loudly.

"I'm trying to save her life!" snapped the girl and pulled harder than ever. Suddenly there were a ripping noise; seconds later Lucy screamed as her skirt fell apart exposing her lacy red underwear.

Natsu looked down as Lucy went stiff and felt the air leave his lungs, his face burned brightly as he stared unable to tear his eyes away.

"STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!" screamed Lucy slapping Natsu across the face and sprinted in the nearby alley way.

Erza hardly looked surprise as she saw her blonde friend running away trying to cover herself with her hands; Gray on the other hand had his mouth wide open and a small trickle of blood running from his nose as he stared after the stellar mage.

Unfortunately for him, Natsu turned around to the look at the rest of the group and instantly growled when he saw Gray.

"Stop staring pervert!" he snapped as he rubbed his burning face where a hand print was visible, Happy sniggered behind his paw.

"Aye! Pervert!" said the blue exceed.

"WHA! You're the one she called a pervert! And you were staring first!" yelled Gray marching up to Natsu.

"What did you say snowman!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

Erza, Happy and the girl stood by and watched as the two mages began to fight, fists and magic flying everywhere. Erza gave a sigh and calmly walked up; with fast reflexes she grabbed their heads and smashes them together before dropping them to the ground.

"Will you two stop fighting? We have a mission to do!" growled the re-quip mage as Lucy finally appeared, red faced and in different clothes.

"Will that be all Princess?" asked Virgo who appeared beside her bowing.

"Yeah, Thanks Virgo!" smiled Lucy who instantly growled at the two dazed mages rubbing their heads as Virgo disappeared.

"You two are such perverts! And you!" snapped Lucy spinning to the girl who flinched and began to shuffle her feet.

"How do you know me? And why were you so determined to shove me out of town?"

The blonde girl casted her guilty look at the scowling stellar mage and pouted.

"I can't tell you! Look! If you valve your life and the life of those important to you in the future, you'll leave right now!" yelled the girl bursting into tears and swung her arms forward.

"MISTY FOREST!" the little blonde screamed as flexible tree like pillars burst from the ground and twisted around the girl, forming a cocoon.

"What the hell!" yelled Gray recovering from his dizziness, Natsu merely groaned slightly and carried on lying motionless on the ground.

Mist suddenly poured from the wooden cocoon and became so misty that you couldn't even see your hand in front of your eyes! Finally after a few panic filled seconds where Lucy had tripped over Happy who were looking for his pink haired partner on the ground, the mist cleared.

"Who the hell was that girl!" snarled Gray noticing the wooden cocoon that contain said girl were no longer there.

Erza simply looked around in thoughtful thinking, she had a slight clue about who the girl was but she needed more evidence to support her theory.

Lucy opened her eyes after falling and were getting ready to scold the exceed for tripping her when she froze, she had fallen on top of Natsu who were grinning at her no longer dazed.

"Weirdo! You're supposed to lie on beds, not people!" the salamander said and he started to chuckle before yelping in pain when Lucy whacked him on the head.

"Idiot!" growled Lucy standing on her feet and she marched to the Inn door, slamming it open and stomping inside.

"This is going to be a long night…" mumbled Erza rubbing her head, she turned on her heels and followed Lucy inside.

"This is soo annoying!" whined Lucy as she stepped into the bathroom and cringed at the sight of it. The whole inn was filthy, plus the fact the stellar mage couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched ever since she entered this damn place.

"It's not that bad!"

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed and slammed the bathroom door behind her; did she mention the fact she had to share a room with the Pyro-maniac and his annoying blue cat?

"I can't shower in here!" Lucy finally yelled after staring at the brown, green and furry? Bathtub. No way in hell she's going to step into that thing! The stellar mage slammed the door open and growled, Natsu who were sitting cross-legged on the bed chatting with Happy looked up.

"It's all your!" said Lucy posing, sweeping her arms towards the bathroom as if it was a prize.

"That was fast?" frowned Natsu looking confused.

"The bathroom is filthy! I can't bathe in there!" yelled the blonde with disgust shaking her head, Natsu smirked and stood up.

"Well, if you're not gonna bathe I guess I'll pass too!" he said grinning, his arms crossed behind his head.

Lucy glared at him while placing her hands on her hips, she didn't know why but the fire mage seem to irritate her more often than normal.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find some fish! Aye! See you love birds later!" grinned Happy as he flew out of the window which were left open to let some air into the stuffy room.

"I'm going to skin that cat alive one of these days!" muttered Lucy darkly, Natsu grinned even wider at that comment.

Silent filled the room as the two stood there, then a sense of awkwardness seem to slip in. Lucy blushed and concentrated on a lump of grey stuff on the floor while Natsu rubbed the back of his neck also blushing.

"Hungry?" asked the pink haired teen holding up his now flaming hand. Lucy stared at the flames then quickly looked away.

"No thanks, I'm fine!" the blonde said quickly, Natsu let the flames die out and watched his nakama with interest.

"That girl earlier, didn't there seem to be something strange with her? I swear I've never seen her before, yet I got the feeling I know her." the stellar mage said as she turned to Natsu who nodded.

"Yeah, I got that feeling too. I wonder how she knew you and what she meant by you leaving."

"Honestly! I can take care of myself! That girl didn't have to worry so much." Snorted Lucy as she crossed her arms.

"Besides…" muttered Natsu as he walked closer causing his nakama to suddenly become flushed.

"I'll protect you, I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

"Natsu…."

BANG!

"WAAAH!" screamed Lucy as the whole building shook and trembled.

Seconds later Erza and Gray came bursting onto the room.

"Looks like we don't have time to rest, the Death Blades have come out to play." Said Gray cracking his knuckles.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu with glee as his body burst into flames, Happy came flying back through the window in a panic.

"Natsu! There's a group of people outside!" yelled Happy pointing out the window.

Team Natsu charged out of the inn and were greeted by a group of people outside in the streets.

"So you're the mages that came to help this pathetic place called a town." One of the people sneered, a man with brown dreadlocks and grey eyes.

"I'm going to have so much fun killing you guys!" giggled what seems to be a fifteen year old girl with long cascading white hair that fell to her knees.

"We'll see about that!" stated Erza boldly as she unsheathed her sword; the group didn't even flinch as the blade was pointed in their direction.

"Let fairy blood be spilled by the DEATH BLADES!" The man with dreadlocks cried and the group (which were 5) sprinted towards Team Natsu.

"Bring it on!" yelled Natsu as Happy picked him up, both flying into the air when Happy used his magic to form large white wings.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" yelled Gray bringing his hands together and forming a large Thor like hammer made from ice!

Erza simply charged forward and swiped her arm forward, slicing her sword through the air.

"Ok! It's my time to shine!" grinned Lucy and reached back to grab her keys.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and suddenly tensed with shock as she saw Rico and Felicia running towards her.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!" screamed Felicia in panic. Lucy turned around and was hit head on with a torrent of water, the impact so strong that the stellar mage were flung into the air and landed with a painful crunch several feet away.

"L…cy!...uc…..!" Lucy groaned and her head slumped to the side as she heard muffled voices, slowly she closed her eyes and felt her world go dark.

"_Rico?" asked Lucy nervously peering behind the curtain of their makeshift home, her friend had not spoken or hanged out with her and Felicia in a long time._

"_mmmm?" Rico looked up at the blonde who flinched at the cold look in his eyes._

"_Why don't y-you come out? I and Felicia are worried about you."_

"_Go away!" Rico snapped angrily glaring at his blonde friend._

"_Rico!" gasped Lucy in shock, unable to believe how cold her friend was being!_

"_Look Lucy! Unlike you two, I'm planning on how to get our guild up and running. So far there is only one option for us."_

"_One option?" asked Lucy confused as she edged closer to her friend._

"_The magic council won't grant us permission to form a guild, and we haven't got a lot of money. I say we don't need them… let's form a guild anyway."_

"_But forming a guild without the council permission means it's illegal! We'll be classed as a Dark Guild!" Lucy twisted her hands together looking scared._

"_So be it…." whispered Rico sitting back down and looking away._

"_You're a Void Dragon Slayer Lucy, the dragon slayer of all dragon slayers. Anyone who gets in our way you can take care of. We'll destroy all the Magic guilds out there and become the number one! The best in all of Fiore!" Rico began to laugh manically._

_Lucy quickly left the makeshift home and walked to the cooking area feeling numb. Felicia quickly looked up and froze at the look on her blondes face._

"_I'm scared Felicia…" whispered Lucy as she sat down bringing her knees to her head, her arms folding around her legs._

_Felicia looked towards the hut and started to sob, she lay next to Lucy and curled into a foetal position._

Lucy's mind woke before her body did, as she lay there with her body still numb with sleep and pain from where she had been hit, she pondered over the piece of memory that had just surface to her mind.

"Lucy?"

Finally Lucy felt her body waking up and she slowly opened her eyes to see Rico and Felicia bending over her, looking anxious. The Blonde looked around and noticed she was no longer on the street but in some kind of room, she could still hear fighting so she can't be that far away.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" asked Felicia.

"Y-yeah…" the blonde gingerly sat up and rubbed her stomach, flinching in pain.

"Wait…. Why are you guys here?" the blonde added in confusion.

"To find you of course!" said Rico suddenly and Lucy heard a very faint click, the blonde looked at Rico and frown, remembering her memory.

"In the past…" Lucy said quietly as she stared at her male friend intently who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is it true? You wanted to start a dark guild?"

To the stellar mages utter surprise Rico started to laugh.

"So you remember huh?" he grinned darkly, Felicia sighed sadly and looked away.

There was another clicking sound and this time Lucy noticed a black bracelet like object clutched tightly in Rico's hand. Rico smirked and quickly clamped the black bracelet on Lucy's left wrist, shutting it tightly before the blonde could react.

"It's a shame I have to do this." Smirked Rico as Lucy screamed out in pain, she could feel several pin like objects slicing into her wrist from inside the bracelet.

"But I have no choice; you'll never follow me willingly. It's good to have you back in the family Lucy. Welcome back to the Death Blades, formally known as the weak pathetic name of Diamond Blades!"

Lucy screamed even more in agony as the metal pins in the bracelet dug further into the flesh of her wrist and began to emit pulsating magical waves up her arm.

The blonde's struggled to break the device from her wrist began feeble as her mind began to become white and blank, finally she stop struggling and simply stared at Rico blankly.

"I'm so sorry Lu!" said Felicia sadly as she embraced her emotionless friend.

"Stop it Felicia! You know this is the only way!" Rico turned to Lucy and grinned.

"The extermination of all the guilds has begun! Before we leave, let's say goodbye to your friends!"

"That's the last one of them!" grinned Natsu happily as he and the rest of the group stood before a pile of smoking and frozen (not forget sliced up) pile of groaning, moaning bodies.

"It seems so, I expected them to be a lot tougher than this." Sighed Erza as she sheathed her sword.

"Hey… where's Lucy?" asked Gray as everyone looked around the destroyed area for their blonde friend. Natsu who began to panic instantly calmed as he saw her appear from an open doorway.

"Luce! Were you hiding?" asked Natsu confused.

Lucy didn't answer but merely kept walking towards them with a blank look. Erza became tense when she suddenly felt that something was wrong with the stellar mage.

"Lucy?" the re-equip mage asked quietly, her hand slowly moving to her sword. Natsu who was oblivious from the situation marched up to the blank looking blonde.

"Luce you weirdo! What's with the look?" asked the fire mage as he came to a halt in front of his nakama.

"VOID DRAGON'S FIST!"

Natsu's face became filled with pain, shock and disbelief as Lucy's crackling, burning grey fist collided with his stomach, the impact sent the pink haired teen flying into the building behind him destroying it.

Gray stood frozen in place as Erza quickly went to grab her sword.

"VOID DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The grey blast sent Erza and Grey flying where they smashed into a wall and landed on the floor with a sickening crunch.

"What power and speed!" gasped Erza as she coughed up blood, Grey was beside her unconscious.

"L-lucy?" asked Happy uncertainly at his friend's actions.

"What the hell L-luce!" cringed Natsu in pain as he wiped the blood that was trickling from his mouth. His blonde friend simply stared at him with no emotion.

"Amazing isn't she?" sneered a voice.

Natsu looked up to see Rico and Felicia walking towards them through the damaged street.

"You see, I'm the leader of the Death Blades! And Lucy here is my trump card to finally making my guild the number one in all of Fiore!"

"You!" gasped Natsu angrily as his body burst into flames. Instantly Lucy sprinted forward and halted close to Natsu who stared at her with shock and uncertainty.

"Lu-?"

"Void Dragon's Slicing Kick!" said Lucy and with unnatural swiftness, bringing her now grey blazing leg up hitting the salamander with extreme force to his head.

Natsu went flying into the air and his world went black as he landed with a crunch on a pile of rubble.

"It's time…. To make my dream a reality!" whispered Rico with an insane look in his eyes as he, Felicia and Lucy turned their backs on the crumpled forms behind them and started walking away.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy in tears and he flew down near his partners head. He turned to look at Lucy who were slowly walking away emotionless from her friends that she had just attacked.

_. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry my updates are taking longer, I'm currently re-reading the whole fairy tail manga In this chapter Lucy gonna kick butt! Her friends butt that is mwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Void Slayers Tears….**

"_Why are we here?" Felicia asked as she walked behind a quiet Rico, Lucy who walked besides her frown._

_They were walking through a largely destroyed abandon town, large chucks of the stone buildings were missing and large cracks in the road with weeds growing from them. The sky was dark and not another creature could be heard apart from their footsteps._

"_We're here to challenge the Arok Vemon to a fight, we're gonna destroy every single one of them and take over their base." Rico said coldly._

"_What! Are you insane!" yelp Lucy in alarm, halting in her tracks._

_WHACK!_

_Lucy fell to the ground as a large impact slammed into her face, the blonde looked up gingerly with tears in her eyes and saw Rico towering over her with a raised hand._

"_You will be doing as I say!" he yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Lu!" Felicia went to aid her friends but Rico slapped her across the face too._

"_Know your place Felicia! Both of you! You will defeat Arok Vemom at my command!"_

"_What happened to you Rico?" whispered Felicia wide-eyed as she stared through watery tears at her former friend._

_Rico ignored her and turned around to carry on marching through the streets, he will get what he wants._

The new memory slowly drifted across Lucy's blank mind as she sat inside a moving carriage staring blankly at the closed window opposite her. Felicia looked at the blonde and sigh deeply, she didn't want this to happen.

The carriage finally stopped moving, seconds later the door slammed opened.

"Time to start the operation." Smirked Rico appearing at the doorway, Felicia shivered at the look he gave her.

"Come Lucy, the rest of the Death Blade members await us, it's time to stamp out some annoying fairies!" Lucy obediently stood up and followed her "Master" totally unaware of her surroundings.

* * *

"Ngh!" groaned Erza in pain as she slowly dragged herself to Gray's unmoving form.

"G-gray! Y…..you have t-to….. Wake up!"

Slowly Gray stirred and opened his eyes, hissing at the sudden feeling of pain vibrating throughout his body.

"L-lucy….why?" the ice mage hissed as he tried to move his aching body.

"That wasn't Lucy, n-not the Lucy we know… agh!" Erza clamped her hand to her side, willing for the pain to disappear.

"What did those bastards do to her?" whispered a deadly voice.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy in tears as his partner he had been trying to wake finally moved.

The rest watched as the dragon slayer slowly got to his feet, flames started to slowly flicker around his body.

"Luce would never attack us like that…. She's our nakama….our family." The flames surround the pink haired teen started to intensify as his anger grew, Happy flew away as not to be burned from the intense heat.

"I don't know what they did to her but we won't let them get away with it!" said Erza looking deadly as she tried to stand up straight while ignoring the pain.

"Natsu, see if you can follow her scent!" Natsu nodded his head at Erza and began to sniff at the air, a familiar smell of a lush fiery forest met his nose.

"You won't find her here."

The group spun around and saw the girl they met earlier walking towards them, her blonde swirling pigtails flowing behind her as she stopped near them.

"It's you! What do you mean she's not here! You know where she is!" said Natsu in a hurry staring intently at the blonde girl.

"Her old friends have taken her and the rest of the guild to magnolia." She said as the group gasped in surprise.

"They plan an all-out surprise attack on the Fairy Tail magic guild."

"WHAT!" roared Erza in anger and disbelief. "How do you know this?" she added.

The blonde girl sighed and turned around.

"I have my sources. You better hurry and stop Lucy though. The Death Blades don't know this, but the device they're using to control your friend is unstable. There's a high chance she will lose control and go berserk."

The girl turned her head and stared straight at Natsu who looked at her strangely.

"If Lucy does lose control, there's a high chance she'll die…"

With that the girl began to run and disappeared around the corner of a building.

"Wait!" yelled Gray and he dashed over but when he turned the corner the girl was nowhere in sight.

"She's gone! Just who the hell is that kid!"

"It doesn't matter…" said Natsu as he started to walk towards the exit. Happy flew beside him looking determined.

"Let's go Happy! We have a weirdo to save!"

* * *

Levy picked up the glass of orange juice she had ordered and sighed deeply.

"What's up shrimp?"

Levy looked up and saw Gajeel watching her from across the bar, Lily who was beside him looked up with interest, a smirk forming on his face.

"N-nothing!" Levy said shyly, quickly looking away blushing. The Iron Dragon Slayer sniffed the air and turned around.

"Little people and their little problems….." muttered Gajeel.

Mirajane who stood in her usual spot behind the bar smiled as she noticed this small exchange between the two guild members, so far they were her second favourite couple to be, Lucy and Natsu being her first of course.

The white haired take-over mage giggled to herself as she thought of all the things she could do to bring her favourite couples together.

Suddenly the front doors opened revelling several figures, the guild went momentary silent as they turned towards the newcomers.

"Lucy!" yelled Levy happily seeing her friend, she went to greet her friend when suddenly Gajeel slung an arm in front of her.

"Something's not right with bunny-girl…." Growled the iron man and he changed his hands into iron bars.

Rico and Felicia walked forward with Lucy between them looking blank. Lisanna looked at her older sister in worry; trust their Master to be gone for a meeting at a time where they might need him.

"Fairy Tail! The most renowned and famous guild in all of Fiore!" shouted Rico holding out his hands as more people came marching through the open doors behind him.

"What is the meaning of this! Lucy!" demanded Maco as he and Wakaba stood up from their table.

"Lucy…. Deal with them." Smirked Rico as Lucy leaped into air and landed on one of the roof pillars, she growled at the stunned guild members below her.

"VOID DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The grey blast hurtled straight towards the bar where Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna stood frozen in place with shock.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" yelled Gajeel leaping in front of the attack and letting loose his own dragons roar, both the blast collided causing an almighty explosion that left a large crater in the middle of the ground.

"Death Blades! Destroy them!" yelled Rico and the people behind him charged past him cheering and engaging the Fairy Tail members in a fight.

"Lu-cy!" whispered Levy wide-eyed, looking at her snarling friend who had just tried to kill her.

"Don't bother! Bunny girl can't hear you!" hissed Gajeel as Lucy leaped from the rafters, aiming a blazing grey fist at his forehead. Gajeel leapt out of the way and swung one of iron bar hands at the blonde.

"What I'll let to know is how the hell is she a Dragon Slayer!" growled the Iron Dragon Slayer as Lucy jump out of the way of his attack.

"VOID DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Lucy charged forwards with her arms blazing grey and slammed into Gajeel before he had a chance to dodge, he was sent flying backwards and landed with a crunch in the drinks cabinet.

"GRAHHHHH!" roared Elfman charging towards Rico but the brown haired man simply smiled and raised his hand.

"Gravity Fall!"

Elfman suddenly flew into the air and then down again with tremendous strength, breaking the floor boards beneath him

Felicia smiled sadly as Cana sent a flurry of Tarot Cards her way, each spinning like a blade.

"Rose Despair….." whispered Felicia bringing her hands to together. A large rose bud grew from the ground in front of the raven haired girl; the rose bud blocked the cards and then bloomed, its petals deep blood red.

"AAARGGHHH!" screamed Cana in pain as sharp thorny vines grew from the rose and wrapped themselves around the Card Mage, the thorns digging into her flesh.

Within seconds, Fairy Tail's beloved guild was in ruins.

"That's it!" growled Mirajane, her eyes flashing dangerously. A magic circle appeared underneath the white haired mage as she performed her take-over magic.

"SATAN SOUL!"

Where Mirajane was now stood a demon, her powerful black wings stretching into the air while her tail flexed itself.

The devil/Mirajane took to the air and came zooming straight for Rico who just stood in the same spot calmly looking at her.

SLAM!

Lucy appeared from nowhere slamming both her feet into the she-devil causing her to plummet to the ground.

"VOID DRAGONS IRON HORN!"

"LUCY! ARGGGGGG!" Mirajane screamed in pain as the blonde's attack hit, causing another explosive that sent everyone nearby fighting flying.

"The bracelet!" screamed Wendy digging herself out of a pile of rubble with Charle's help.

"The bracelet on Lucy! I can smell a strange energy from it! It's controlling her!"

"BASTARD!" screamed Lisanna, tears in her eyes as she leaped over a few unmoving bodies towards Lucy who had a groaning Mirajane pinned down with her foot.

Lisanna used her take-over magic to become a black panther and leaped towards the blonde who now stared at her snarling, her sharp panther canines heading for her wrist with the black bracelet.

"Rico… I think something might be wrong." Whispered Felicia nervously as Rico stared at her coldly.

Lisanna shouted in pain as Lucy spun out of the way at the last minute and slammed a grey flaming fist into the panther's side sending her flying. Lucy snarled angrily, her eyes wide in frenzy.

"Look at Lu! Before, she never showed any emotion but now look at her!"

Rico watched closely as the blonde roared loudly and leaped over to where Max stood, blasting the sand-mages enemy out of the way so she could fight him instead.

"Strange… but she's still listening to our commands. As long as she does as she's told I'm sure we'll be fine." Said Rico smirking, not a hint of concern on his face.

"AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG!" Lucy suddenly screamed in anger and pain, clutching her head and baring her teeth to the sky. Her crazy eyes spun to Elfman who was slowly crawling over to his siblings who lay still on the ground, their breathing ragged.

With a rabid snarl the blonde launch herself to the man who only had eyes for his still sisters, before her claw like hands could reach him she was knocked back by a blazing fireball exploding at her feet.

"That's enough Luce…." Whispered a voice that made the now crazed blonde suddenly turn.

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Grey came marching towards them, their eyes hard and serious.

"You have to snap out of it Lucy, you are hurting your nakama!" said Erza so hard and coldly that it made the blonde flinch slightly, confusion forming on her face.

"LUCY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! TAKE THEM OUT!" yelled Rico after seeing the confused look on Lucy's face, maybe something was wrong after all.

But the blonde merely took a step back, growling at her teammates as they came closer. Wendy who had been invisible to everyone decided to use this to her advantage, for a while she had been slowly sneaking up to Rico and Felicia.

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" roared Wendy suddenly, a blast of wind propelling from her mouth aiming straight for Rico and Felicia.

Felicia saw the attack and quickly raised her arms, thorny tentacles burst form the ground making a shield, the sky dragon slayers attack hit the thorny shield destroying it but leaving her intended targets unscathed.

"Insolent child!" screeched Rico in a rage as he leaped to the started girl and punched her in the stomach.

"WENDY!" screamed Charle as the girl went flying and landed on the ground, squeaking in pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

Lucy went still as she heard the sound of the punch, her narrowing eyes following Wendy as she hit the ground.

"Ummmm Rico?"

"WHAT!" screamed the brown haired man looking daggers at Felicica who was staring in horror at Lucy.

"I don't think that was such a good idea…." Rico looked at Lucy and felt his heart stop.

The blonde was glaring at him, bloodlust and pure rage flashing across her eyes. With a scream of pure angry Lucy leaped to a nearby wooden pillar that still stood and began to bite into the wood, devouring it.

"The hell is she doing!" said Gray staring at his once recognizable friend.

"Stop her!" yelled Erza as she equip into her heaven wheels armour and charge towards her blonde friend, Natsu followed behind her, his whole body on fire.

"ICE MAKE! LANCE!" yelled Grey bringing his hands together to perform his ice magic.

Lucy snarled at them, clearly pissed off that they were interrupting her meal, with one last large bite of the wood she leaped high into the air.

"VOID DRAGON'S JUDGEMENT!" screamed the blonde as her body became a flaming crackling grey inferno.

Her teammates screamed as a bright light envelop the whole area. Natsu arched his back and screamed angrily as pain he had never felt before surged through his body, it felt like a million of red hot needles were piercing every inch of his skin.

Finally the light and pain ended and everyone fell to the ground, their energy and magic suddenly gone.

"W-WHAT THE H-HELL!" snarled Rico as he too fell to the ground, he didn't expect Lucy to include him in with the attack.

"What a shame…. I was hoping she would concentrate all that attack on you only and kill you." Said a voice that made Rico freeze.

He slowly turned his throbbing head weakly and saw Felicia emerging from a thorny green cocoon, completely unscathed.

"AAAAARRRGGGGG!" screamed Lucy suddenly clutching her head once again, this time her whole body shaking. Felicia looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Me and Lucy trusted you, you were our nakama, our family….." Felicia turned to glare at Rico as Lucy continued to scream.

"Lu….ce….!" whispered Natsu as he desperately tried to move towards his blonde nakama who was obviously in pain, but his body wouldn't comply.

"The endless fighting, the endless bloodshed…. What happened to you Rico? Why did you change?" tears began to fall Rico stared at his companion.

"We were the best team ever, a group of runaways who had nothing but the one thing we truly needed… each other." Felicia bent towards Rico as Lucy fell to her knees, the black bracelet on her wrist began to crack and smoke.

"Me and Lucy respected you, trusted you. I could never forgive you for what you did, and now we will pay the price together along with the innocent. We are going to die…"

Rico stared at her in horror as did the rest. The fight between the Death Blade and Fairy Tail came to a halt as everyone felt a shiver of foreboding, they all turned as one to stare at Lucy who had finally stopped screaming.

"Lucy has finally lost control, her magic will reach its peak and explode, the blast with takeout everyone in this vicinity." Felicia reached down and cupped Rico's cheek, making his eyes widen.

"Our torment is finally over…. We can finally be free…."

"To hell to this!" growled a voice. Everyone turned to watch Natsu slowly climb to his feet, stumbling every now and then.

"Natsu right…" said Erza as she too climbed to her feet.

"We can't give up… we can't let our comrade down." The re-equip mage added.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but count me in!" smirked Gray pushing himself off the ground.

The ground began to rumble as cracks appeared around the still Lucy who simply stared ahead blank.

Lucy's mind was blank, she could feel her magic inside going haywire but it didn't seem to register. Suddenly a scream shoot across her mind like an arrow, making her become slight more aware of her surroundings.

"Wendy!"

The thought drifted across her mind as she looked to her left.

Wendy's foot was trapped underneath some debris that must have fallen on her. Lucy's eyes widen as she became more aware of the fact that the reason she was screaming, was because of the broken wooden platform above her that had been part of the Fairy Tail guild's second floor, was on the verge of collapsing right on top of her.

Wendy screamed again as the wooden pillair holding up the platform finally broke.

"WENDY!" screamed Natsu suddenly becoming aware of the situation, he tried to leap towards her but his body was still weak.

Without thinking Lucy leaped to her feet and dashed over to the screaming girl, she placed her body over the dragon slayer shielding her as the platform finally crashed to the ground. The tremors that rocked the ground came to a halt.

"LUCE! WENDY!" screamed Natsu as his body burst into flame; he felt his control slip as he watched his nakama being crushed.

Silent filled the air as everyone turned to stared. No one could believe their eyes.

"no…." whispered Erza as she fell to her knees, the fight leaving her.

Natsu could only stared as the world around him became dark, the feeling of rage and despair swelling inside his chest. It was the same feeling he had years ago when he thought Lisanna had died, only this time the feeling seem to be a lot worse.

Just when his relationship with the blonde had finally started to move to something more, she was snatched cruelly away from him.

Never again will he be able to sneak into her soft bed and snuggle against her, never again will he be able to see that bright sunny smile she had that light up his day like the morning sun. Never will he be able to admit to her that he wanted her to be more to him than just a friend.

Natsu fell to his knees and screamed to the darkening sky, people around magnolia stopped what they were doing as they listening to a scream filled with heartbreak and angst.

* * *

**I feel a little disappointed with this chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad for you. I've never had to write a fight scene before so I struggled greatly with this chapter. Oh well… hopefully with practise I can improve. Next chapter will revel answers to Rico and Felicia past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WAHHHHH! We're coming to a close to this story now! Just one more chapter to go! Don't worry though, I have a sequel already planned out! After all you need to know the truth behind the girl who keeps appearing! NaLu at the end! Tis the moment you nalu fans have been waiting for!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Heart of the Past**

"_Lookie here? It's the pathetic Diamond Blades!" sneered a voice. Rico, Felicia and Lucy turned as one towards the source of the voice. There loitering beside a destroyed building that once seem to be a candy shop was a group of about fifteen people, each face turned in their direction sneering._

_Rico merely glared at them with hatred, Felicia trembled in fear and Lucy growled while trying to hide her own fear._

"_Tengoku would be so angry with me if he knew what I was doing…." Thought Lucy sadly as her heart tinged with pain._

"_There may be more of you then us, but we're still going to destroy you!" Rico said as he raised his arms and quickly crossed them in front of him._

"_GRAVITY! DANCING BLADES!" _

_Loose rubble and stones that scattered the ground shot from the ground and pelted towards the startled group, many leaped to the side but a few still got hit, their screams piercing the air._

"_DIE BITCH!" shouted a scarlet haired girl raising her hands towards Felicia who had slumped to the ground crying, fear shaking her body._

"_FLAME LANCE!"_

_A pillar of fire shot from a magic circle that appeared and headed straight for Felicia who seemed unaware of her surroundings._

_Lucy leaped in front of her raven haired friend and opened her mouth open, sucking the flames in and devouring them until nothing remained._

"_VOID DRAGON'S ROAR!" _

_The blast of grey magic burst from the blonde's mouth and pelted towards the group, sending five of them including the girl who attacked with fire flying backwards._

"_Lu!" shouted Felicia finally jumping to her feet._

"_Don't worry Felicia I'll protect you….that's what friends are for right?" smiled the blonde turning around. Felicia gave a sob and nodded her head, a small smile forming on her face._

_But the happy expression on Felicia suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a look of horror. Pain rippled through the blonde as something cold and solid embedded deep in her side, slowly Lucy looked down and noticed a strangely shape dagger producing from her side which were rapidly becoming stained with blood. Her blood._

"_LU!" screamed Felicia as Lucy gave a tiny "oh…" and proceeded to collapse, her breathing becoming ragged._

_Rico took care of the last of the Arok Vemom and calmly marched up to the two girls._

"_Pathetic… I thought Dragon Slayers were hard to take down." Said Rico coldly and he harshly grabbed Felicia's arm and roughly pulled her to her feet._

"_Come on Felicia, we still need to find the leader and take him down."_

"_W-what about L-lu?" sniffed Felicia she was slowly dragged away from her pale bleeding friend._

"_I have no place for weaklings in my guild!" spat Rico as she coldly looked at Lucy who stared at him in horror and shock._

"_Leave her…."_

_Lucy could only watch as her very first friends, her first real family walked away from her._

_Abandoning her alone on the middle of a destroyed deserted street as blood started to pool around her from her wound._

_Leaving her to die…_

"LUCY!"

Lucy suddenly opened her eyes from her sudden flashback and growled angrily as pain she had never felt before racked her body. She also became aware of a small body beneath her and the crushing weight pushing down on her, both her hands were on either side of the raven haired girl, holding her body up plus the fallen platform that buried them.

Wendy looked surprised that Lucy had saved her, and then gasped loudly as she noticed the condition her friend was in. Blood dripped off the blonde's body and Wendy saw with a lurch of her stomach, a wooden pole that had pierced straight through Lucy's thigh.

Lucy's arms started to shake and Wendy realised that she wouldn't be able to hold up the weight for much longer, if she collapsed then both girls would suffocate.

"You…." Cracked a pain filled voice and Wendy realised with a start that the blonde had spoken.

"Your…..Wendy…" rasped Lucy and then hissed with pain.

"The bracelet…please…take it off…._hurry!"_

Wendy turned her head and saw that the bracelet had cracked in several places, with trembling fingers the dragon slayer clutched one part of the broken band and pulled. With a stomach turning _squelch!_ The broken part along with a few metal needles was removed from the blonde's trembling wrist.

Instantly Lucy felt her mind become a little clearer as the pain in her thigh doubled.

"Now the rest….."

Wendy felt like being sick when she saw the blood covered needles on the inside of the bracelet, nevertheless she held it back and pulled the rest of the broken black band off.

Soon the bracelet had been completely removed, leaving only multiple holes on the blonde's wrist, little steams of blood trickling of her wrist.

"T-thanks…. Wendy….." smiled Lucy at the shaking girl as she felt her energy suddenly take a dive; she was losing too much blood.

"Wendy… I'm going to….count to three and when I….do…..I will push myself into a sitting position, that should…make a hole in the rubble for you to….climb out of….ok?" said Lucy now grinning as her arms shook violently, her face quickly becoming paler at every passing second.

"But what about you Lucy!" gasped Wendy as tears began to form in her large wide eyes.

"Don't worry….about me, I have a plan!"

"On the count of three! One… two….. three!" Lucy grunted and howled with pain as she quickly slipped one knee in front of her (the one without the wooden pole sticking through it) and pushed with all of her fading strength.

The rubbles moved and shifted around them, sunlight suddenly burst through as Wendy quickly moved towards the source and began to climb.

"WENDY!" shouted Charle as she saw Wendy's head pop out of the pile of rubble.

Wendy climb out and fell to the ground gasping, various cuts and bruises on her body but nevertheless unharmed.

Natsu snapped out of his dark swirl to despair and stared, a small flicker of hope growing in his heart.

"Lucy!" screamed the Sky Dragon Slayer as the debris shifted once more and collapsed upon itself!

"I hope this works!" thought Lucy as she was crushed to the ground under the weight of the rubble, she turned her bleeding head slightly and took a bite of a piece of wood nearby.

Energy surged through the blonde mages body, but she cursed loudly as the strength gained was not enough to move the crushing weight above her.

"Nat….su…." Lucy hissed in desperation as she lost more of her blood, the energy she gained now gone.

Suddenly the blonde noticed a sudden change to the temperate, then the area around her burst into flame, smoke filling the stellar mages nose as she weakly coughed. The weight above her greatly decreased as a pair of strong hands burst through the rubble, grabbing her tightly around the chest and pulling her upwards.

A few moments of burning suffocation till suddenly Lucy felt her head bursting into the fresh cold air outside, the blonde gulp greedily as the cold air calmed her burning throat and cooled her wounds, lessening the pain slightly.

"Luce!"

The blonde gasped with pain as the arms around her tightened, pressing her aching bleeding body against a familiar warm one.

"Natsu….. Ngh!"

Natsu quickly lessened his grip and picked his nakama up gently in bridal style, Lucy looked up to see tears streaming down the Fire Dragon Slayers eyes as he stared at her with a mixture of emotions.

"Lucy! God damn your leg!" shouted Gray looking ill as he stared at the wooden pole that had skewered her thigh.

Sorry…. about…attacking you…" slurred Lucy as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"It wasn't your fault!" hissed Natsu as he glared at Rico who flinched at his intense hatred stare.

"Nobody thinks it's your fault!" said Erza as she started to panic at the amount of blood leaking from her teammate.

"Luuuuuuucy!" wailed Happy as he hovered near the blondes head crying.

"Sleepy….time…" muttered Lucy as her eyes finally closed, the world and panicked faces of her nakama disappearing.

* * *

_Lucy lay on the cold gritty floor as her glazed eyes watched her own blood spilling on the floor._

"_Maybe….I'm destined to be….alone….after all…." The blonde thought accepting her own fate and calmly waiting for the gentle cold hands of death itself to take her._

"_Are you giving up? Pathetic!" said a voice, the scene of a fiery lush forest filling the air._

_Lucy looked up gingerly to see a blonde child standing in front of her, blonde pigtails swirling almost to the ground and her onyx eyes staring intently._

"_Who….are…you?" asked Lucy frowning slightly, the girl looked awfully familiar and just looking at her sent weird feelings running through the stellar mages numb body._

"_Sorry but telling you my name is breaking the rules I have to follow….. Don't worry though, you'll soon learn my name in the future!" the girl smiled which suddenly reminded Lucy of her mother's smile._

"_You're a mage right? Then don't give up, if you do you will regret it forever!" with that the girl turned on her heels and ran._

"_W-wait!" shouted Lucy confused as the girl disappeared around a corner, just what the hell was all that about. Nevertheless the girl was right, she can't give up now!_

_The blonde turned on her back and with baited breath, she clutched the handle of the dagger tightly and pulled. Lucy screamed with pain as the blade was removed from her flesh, with a trembling hand she picked up a nearby rock and started to eat._

_With the newfound energy from her meal Lucy got to her feet gasping and cursing in pain._

"_Rico!" screamed Lucy in anger as she began to run down the street clutching her side as blood flowed freely behind her, determined to stop her former nakama._

_Finally after running for what seem an age three figures came into sight. Felicia lay on the ground unmoving as Rico and what seem to be the leader of the Arok Vemom locked in combat._

_In a fit of fury Lucy forgot her injury and raced snarling towards the two, her fists suddenly ablaze with grey magical energy. She punched the leader with a quick flurry of punches and for good measure kicked him in his stomach sending him flying backwards._

"_Lucy? I thought you were dead by now…." Muttered Rico looking impressed._

"_That's void dragon slayer magic for ya! Now kill him!" commanded Rico pointing at the bleeding leader crumpled to the ground._

"_No…" said Lucy as she turned to glare at Rico with hatred._

"_Void Dragon's Judgement!" _

_Rico screamed with pain as he fell to the floor, withering with agony._

"_Y-you bitch!" gasped Rico slumping to the ground completely drained, as Lucy calmly walked up to him._

"_I believed in you Rico! You were my nakama! My family! And you betrayed me!" the blonde started to cry suddenly feeling weak. _

"_Lu….." whispered a voice. Lucy looked up to see her friend gingerly lifting her head up, smiling gently._

"_Felicia!" _

"_You have to go Lu…. The Rune Knights will be here soon…. You….have to leave…." _

"_No way! I won't leave! Family stick together right!" shouted Lucy clutching her side in pain._

"_I thought you would say that…." Smiled Felicia as a large bud erupted underneath Lucy who yelped with alarm, the bud bloomed into a rose tripping Lucy who fell into the middle of it._

_Instantly the petals closed trapping the blonde within, and the rose bud burrowed itself back in the ground._

"_Good luck Lu!"_

* * *

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and moaned slightly, her whole body felt like it had been crushed! Oh wait…. She HAD been crushed! That explained it!

She looked around and noticed that she was in the infirmary of the Fairy Tail guild, but that can't be right? The guild was almost destroyed! How long had she been asleep!

The blonde looked down and noticed that nearly every inch of her body were bandaged up, plus the fact that two warm strong hands were wrapped tightly around her waist.

Lucy only had to smell the relaxing scent of ash to know who the arms belonged to. The stellar mage suddenly blushed when she saw the position she was in with her pink haired nakama!

Natsu lay probed up against the wall on the infirmary bed with Lucy laying between his legs and on his chest, the dragon slayer was fast asleep snoring with the usual trail of drool dripping from his mouth.

"Lucy! Your awake!" screamed Wendy when she entered the room and saw her friend looking at her.

"Wendy!" smiled Lucy brightly trying to move but Natsu's arms only tightened as he continued to snore.

"Don't bother trying to escape!" laughed Wendy as Lucy cursed and began to blush heavily.

"He's not let go of you since he pulled you out of that wreckage!" Wendy stopped laughing and smiled sadly.

"Lucy? I want to say thank you…. For saving my life!"

Lucy looked at her raven haired friend and smiled brightly, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem! That's what family are for right? Besides you helped to remove that bracelet…. So thank you!"

Wendy smiled and then burst into tears startling the blonde, the door burst opened and Erza, Gray, Happy and Charle came charging in.

"Wha! What's the matter Wendy! Is something wrong with-!" Erza froze as she saw Lucy staring stunned at her.

"LUCY!" wailed Happy as he zoomed towards the blonde, he crashed into her chest and started to snuggle close to her.

"Lucy! You're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Gray shaking slightly as he walked up to the blonde who was hugging Happy back.

"I feel like I went ten rounds with a drunk Gajeel!" muttered Lucy and she leaned backwards into the warm comfortable chest of her still sleeping nakama.

"How long have I been out anyway?" she added looking at Erza who seem to be wiping tears from her eyes.

"You've been asleep for a month. Master came back not long after you became unconscious…" Erza suddenly shuddered as did the rest who dramatically paled.

"M-master was scary…" shivered Happy as Lucy felt a chill shot up her spine.

"After that the Rune Knights came and arrest the Death Blades, including Rico and Felicia." Continued Erza.

Lucy sighed and looked away sadly.

"The Rune Knights wanted to take you too…." Lucy snapped her head up in horror as Gray spoke. Of course… even though she was under control, she still attacked her own guild mates!

"Lucy…. No one blames you, everyone knew you being controlled by the Death Blades. Everyone stood together and refused to let the Knights anywhere near you." Said Erza as Lucy gave a little sob, touched by the fact that even though she attacked them, they still wanted to stand by her.

"The Master even had to hold back Natsu! The flaming prick tried to attack them when they came near you!" said Gray.

"Ice Pervert…." Grunted Natsu in his sleep and continued to snore.

"Oi! Are you even asleep!" roared Gray angrily as Lucy giggled.

"Yeah! And the Rune Knights decided you were innocent after the Master and everyone else vouched for you! I even gave them the broken Bracelet that was controlling you to them!" said Wendy smiling brightly.

"Thanks everyone…." Smiled Lucy as tears dripped down her face, how could one person could be in pain yet happy at the same time! Maybe Natsu is right all along, she is a weirdo!

"Come on everyone, let's leave her to rest. We need to let everyone else know that she's fine." Smiled Erza as she strolled through the door followed by Gray and Charle who was dragging a bawling Happy by the tail,

"Don't move too much Lucy, your still recovering and you might not be able to put much weight on your leg for a while!" smiled Wendy brightly, she followed the others and closed the door behind her.

Lucy sighed deeply and looked towards the ceiling, the last few days has been crazy! As much as her slayer magic was great, she preferred her celestial magic. After all that is who she is, Lucy the celestial mage of fairy tail!

"Finally they're gone!" said a voice that made Lucy screech in surprise. Natsu burst into laughter and hugged her tighter.

"Natsu you idiot!" yelled Lucy as she whacked the pink haired mage on the head.

"Ow Luce! Your mean!" pouted Natsu as the blonde turned away and huffed angrily.

"But I'm glad….." whispered Natsu suddenly as he snuggled closer to Lucy who froze, her heart thumping rabidly.

"That your alive…I don't know what I'll do if I lost you…."

"Natsu…." Whispered Lucy back as she turned to look at him. Natsu gave his trademark grin and leaned his head forwards.

What the! Is Natsu seriously going to do what Lucy thought he was doing to do! The fire mages head came closer and the blonde could now feel his warm breath on her lips that were open slightly in surprise.

No way! He's not going to do it is he? He's her nakama! He's Natsu! He's-!

Lucy felt her eyes widen as his warm lips pressed gently against her own soft ones, instantly hundreds of different feelings burst within the stellar mage as she closed her eyes and moved her head forward, deepening the sweet warm kiss.

Natsu grinned against the kiss and tighten his grip on his nakama even more, Lucy sighed happily. She would be lying if she said this wasn't her happiest moment in her life!

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" sniggered a familiar voice.

The two mages broke apart and stared at the open window where sat a grinning blue cat holding a fish.

"Aye! I wouldn't try for kittens though! Not in your condition!" said Happy as he took a bite of his fish.

"STUPID CAT!" screamed Lucy red face as she grabbed the water pitcher on the cabinet next to her and threw it at the laughing exceed who merely sprouted wings and flew away!

Natsu sat back with his arms crossed behind his head grinning; it was about time he kissed her! And the dragon slayer had to admit, he like it. A LOT!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya everyone! Finally it's the last chapter! *SOB* But don't fret my dear fellow fanfiction writers of the internet! There will be a sequel! I've even added a little sneak preview of the sequel at the end!**

**P.s sorry it took so long to update, my friend introduce me to Minecraft, and the bloodly thing is so additive! I can't stop playing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Start of Something new…..**

A few weeks passed and Lucy was now back into the swing of things, her relationship with Natsu progressed and both were now deemed as an official couple. Though a few guild mates couldn't help but complain to each other about how slow their relationship was moving, Natsu and Lucy still treated each other the same but now with kissing involved.

Well, mainly Natsu grabbing the poor stellar mage to assault her lips as the blonde screamed bloodly murder!

Hey! She's doesn't like being kissed in public! Got that!

The fire dragon slayer never said this but he couldn't help crave the blondes lips, kissing her was better than eating fire believe it or not!

"Hiya!" smiled Lucy brightly as she entered the guild one fine morning.

"Lucy!"

"Morning!"

"Hey Lucy!"

The stellar mage smiled brightly at the greetings issued from her nakama and preceded to the bar where a smiling Mirajane waited, wiping glasses as Makarov the guild master sat crossed legged on the bar giggling at a magazine he was holding.

"Master? I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" said Lucy looking around and sighing with relief when she couldn't see any sign of pink hair, she didn't know how he'll react with her request to the Master.

Makarov looked at her knowingly and smiled.

"You want me to seal your Dragon Slayer magic away right?" he said as Mirajane gasped.

"Yes…" said Lucy closing her eyes as the memory she suddenly remembered this morning.

* * *

"_W-where…. Am I?" muttered Lucy as she opened her eyes, the blonde look around gingerly and noticed she was lying on a grassy hill on the outskirts of the town she had been in._

"_There you are!" said a familiar voice. Lucy turned to see the blonde girl from earlier sitting on the grass a few feet away from her._

"_Do you know how hard it is to keep you safe without breaking the rules? Geeze!" the girl pouted crossing her arms._

"_You…. Why are you here?" muttered Lucy trying to concentrate as her vision went in and out of focus._

"_This…" the girl held up a tiny red ord._

"_Is a Lachryma containing a sealing spell. If you eat it, it will seal away your dragon slayer magic along with the memories of you using it."_

_Lucy stared blankly at the Lachryma._

"_If I eat that…. My magic can't be used? Nobody will be able to use me for my magic again… Tengoku taught me to use that magic to protect myself…. Not to harm others…" Lucy was now muttering to herself, ignoring the girl who smiled knowingly._

"_Here…." The girl tossed the Lachryma crystal where it landed beside Lucy who looked at it frowning, then slowly open her mouth to eat the crystal._

"_Forest Guardian: Healing aromatic!" smiled the blonde girl raising her hands as Lucy began to moan loudly, clutching her head in pain as the sealing magic began to do its work._

_The cuts and bruises vanished on Lucy's body as the girl's magic took effect, healing her injuries. Finally the stellar mage gave a gasp and slumped to the ground, her eyes closed and her face looking peaceful. Not noticing the girl standing up and walking away._

"_Damn him…. you won't get away with this Jarin!" hissed the blonde girl looking over her shoulder at Lucy sleeping on the ground._

* * *

"I remember the reason why I sealed away my magic last time, and I want to do it again only this time I want to keep my memories." Said Lucy with determination in her hazel brown eyes.

"I understand… if it's what you really want. Then I'll place a seal on your slayer magic, come to my office." Makarov jumped of the bar and began to walk towards his office with Lucy following close behind.

The blonde swallowed nervously as she entered the office and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Now…." Said Makarov grinning as he back flipped on his desk earning a yelp and a sweat drop from the blonde.

"The seal I will place on you will most certainly seal away your magic, but there is a condition that if met will break the seal!"

"Condition? What is it?" asked Lucy looking confused, as Makarov laughed loudly.

"The seal will break if it deems you or your loved ones in a dire life threating situation!"

"R-really! W-well…. I suppose that's fine….." muttered Lucy in deep thinking, she really didn't want to use her slayer magic but if a time came when she needed it to save lives then that itself is fine.

Makarov clapped his hands together and gave the blonde a wide grinning smile.

"Let's get started!" the Master chuckled as he waggled his fingers and eyebrows; Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and started to sweat buckets as the tiny old man came closer.

"MORNING!" yelled Natsu at the top of his voice as he kicked the guild doors open and walked in, arms crossed behind his head. Happy flew in behind him carrying a fish, as soon as he saw the white exceed that had captured his feline heart he made a beeline for her.

"Hey Mira!" said Natsu with a grin as he sat on one of the many stools lining the bar.

"Have you seen Lucy?"

"Yes I have, she's with the master at the moment." The white-haired take-over mage said smiling brightly, not mentioning the fact why the blonde was seeing the master for.

"Gramps? Why-!" the fire mage stopped as he smelled the familiar scent of cherry blossom drifting towards him.

"Hey Natsu!"

Natsu swung around in his chair to face a grinning Lucy, her hands on her hips, something seemed different with the blonde.

"Your teeth…." Muttered the pink haired teen as he leaned towards his mate, the blonde blushed as she felt his warm breath wash across her face.

"Your teeth isn't sharp anymore!"

"Oh, um…. Yeah….." smiled Lucy nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"I've had the Master seal away my slayer magic, I much prefer to just be a stellar spirit mage."

"Wha! But why!" yelled the fire mage, upset clearly visible on his face as the blond flinched.

"I told you! I prefer to be just Lucy the Stellar spirit mage! Having Slayer magic was useful I admit but it was causing too much trouble!"

Natsu looked thoughtfully and then nodded; he understood where his mate was coming from. With a sudden wide grin he pushed his face forward and kissed the soft lips of the blonde who squeal with surprise.

"D-dammit Natsu!" blushed the stellar mage furiously as she stepped away, ignoring the cheers and catcalls of her fellow guild mates.

"YES! Lucy is no longer Juvia's Love Rival! Gray is all mine! ALL MINE!" screamed the water mage as she flung herself towards Gray. ("Get of me woman!")

"Way to go Natsu! That is MANLY!" shouted Elfman as Lisanna rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Use protection." Erza simply said as the mages near her sweat dropped.

Lucy glared at her family as Natsu grinned widely, his arms crossed behind his head.

Lucy had to admit, being in Fairy Tail and having the dense moronic Fire Dragon Slayer by her side, her life couldn't be any better.

"Luce…." Muttered Natsu in a husky voice as she felt his warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist, causing the blonde to blush even more heavily.

"Now that you're my mate, I can sleep in your bed without being kicked out, right?"

Gajeel started to sniggered along with Happy as Lucy suddenly tensed, Natsu grinned widely at her and lifted a hand to flick her forehead. Lucy snapped and pushed the fire mage away from her.

"PERVERT!" screamed the blonde as she smashed a fist on the top of his head, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Woah! Rejected!" said Gajeel roaring with laughter as Lucy huffed and puffed her way out of the guild.

"You MUST be bad in bed if that's how bunny-girl reacted to you!"

Natsu snarled with rage and punched a flaming fist into the laughing pierced face of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"STOP SAYING I'M BAD AT SLEEPING!" the pink haired teen became a burning inferno as he leaped towards the iron man who was now snarling and turning his hands into large metal bars.

"He really is a dense moron…." Said Gray shaking his head as Juvia leaped from her hiding/stalking place to warn her beloved of a burning fist that was swinging towards his head.

Yep, life here just couldn't get any better.

* * *

_Sneak preview of Fairy Tail: The Secret of Arkbolt!_

"_Dammit!" yelled a blonde girl no older than ten as she rushed through the streets of Magnolia towards a certain guild_

_She had miscalculated her enemy's plan and just hoped she reached Fairy Tail in time. She had to warn Lucy!_

_Finally the guild came into view and the girl speeded up, seconds later she slammed her tiny body against the double doors ignoring the pain as she burst into the guild._

_The rowdy chatter died as all the members of Fairy Tail turned as one towards the panting blonde girl, confusion filling their facing._

"_Hi there! Is there -!"_

"_Where's Lucy!" demanded the girl cutting across Mirajane who frowned at the girl._

"_Lucy? She's on a mission with her team, why? Do you know her?" said Lisanna as the others began to whisper._

_They suddenly noticed a striking resemblance between the girl and their own blonde nakama, maybe they were related somehow?_

"_Don't tell me! The mission! Is it to Nivra Tengo!" the blonde girl gasped in rage, angry towards herself for making a crucial mistake._

"_Yeah! But how do you know?" said Mirajane confused as she stepped from the bar._

_The girl merely swore which raised a few eyebrows and to everyone's amazement dashed out of the guild again without a single word._

_Nivra Tengo. Damn it! _

_The girl rushed down the street towards the train station, she had to get to Lucy before it was too late!_

_If Lucy goes to Nivra Tengo then…. Something bad will happen. There will be nothing the girl could do to protect the stellar mage, she'll just have to sit in the dark and hope._

_Hope that Lucy Heartfillia will be able to survive the dreadful secret of Arkbolt….._


End file.
